


[RWBY] Party Girls

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harem, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Unbirth, all the way through
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: Pre-warning:this one gets pretty crazy.A huge chonker of a series featuring almost every girl in Ruby getting rammed by Jaune's massive Arc in every way imaginable and some ways that aren't.-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Team RWBY
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

Blake sat on the front porch, away from the pulse of the party, her cat ears sitting low over her scalp as she relaxed and leafed through her book. She wasn’t exactly a party person. The most she could handle were the introductions, but as soon as the music switched on, she was out of there. It was just too exhausting. Still, this was pleasant enough: the music throbbing up through the legs of her deck chair, the cool air settling on her cheeks and wafting in her wavy hair… She slung her legs up on another, nearby chair and sighed. Maybe she’d return to the party later, just to see how everyone was getting on. She hoped they weren’t getting TOO crazy without her.

-

“Yang, put your shirt back on!” Ruby cried, chasing her big sister through the house. Yang laughed as she ran, rosy-cheeked from inebriation, her bare breasts bouncing freely. The other party-goers whistled as her G-cups jiggled past at high speed – followed closely by the dark-red blur of her younger sister. Suddenly, Yang came to a halt and turned, arms spread wide, a big grin on her lips. Ruby couldn’t stop herself in time: she ran face-first into Yang’s boobs, engulfing her ear-deep in sweaty flesh. Yang immediately grasped the sides of her tits and slammed them together like a vice.

“I captured a Ruby!” Yang declared, snickering as Ruby thrashed around in a vain attempt to free herself. “She’s pretty rare. Anyone wanna trade? Hey, Jaune! I’ll swap my Ruby for your Pyrrha.”

Jaune, on his way to the punch table, stopped and stared at Yang’s exposed boobs, his mouth hanging slightly open. She cackled at his expression and freed Ruby, who staggered back against a wall as though drunk on tit-sweat.

“Yang..!” she protested, blushing hot-red. “You can’t go around showing your boobs to everyone!”

“Why not? They’re awesome. Right, Jaune?” Yang pursed her lips and sidled toward him, swinging her hips. He was frozen to the spot. Ruby squealed when Yang grasped Jaune’s hands and guided them to her hot, doughy, faintly damp breasts. Jaune’s heart pounded. In truth, he was feeling pretty light-headed, though he wasn’t sure why. He’d been drinking the non-alcoholic punch, hadn’t he? Once those silky mounds filled his hands…before he knew it, he found himself squeezing, rolling his palms in circles through Yang’s massive melons. He had a feeling he’d remember this moment forever.

“Ah…sorry, Ruby,” he said, remembering she was still there, watching all of this with horror in her silver eyes. Yang’s fat, pink, suckable nipples stood up stiff between his fingers. When he pinched them, she gasped and bit her bottom lip.

“He’s braver than he looks,” she said.

“I don’t look brave?”

“Can you guys please stop it?” Ruby all but wheezed. She pried herself between them and, planting a hand on each of their stomachs, forced them apart. “Everyone’s watching!”

Jaune looked around dizzily. Indeed, all eyes were on them: staring at Yang with lust and Jaune with envy. Jaune’s face turned bright red…but Yang didn’t seem to care. She cast her violet gaze down at the bulge in his pants – currently smushed against Ruby’s hip – and snorted with amusement. When Jaune met her stare, Yang pushed her tongue into her cheek and stroked her hand in front of her mouth, miming a blowjob. He blushed even brighter.

“Fine, fine, I’ll put my shirt on,” Yan said with an over-dramatic eye-roll, throwing an arm around Ruby’s shoulders. As Ruby marched her away, Yang looked back at Jaune and mouthed something he couldn’t quite decipher. Even so, his cock gave an almighty throb, and he all but staggered the rest of the way to the punch table.

Behind him, he heard Ruby cry out, “Where is it? Where’s your shirt?”

“I guess someone musta stolen it,” said Yang. “Oh, well. Guess I’ll go like this for the rest of the night.”

-

Sometime later, Jaune found himself standing on the balcony and looking out over the Beacon greens. His bladder felt full to bursting, and his head was swimming even more than before. There was definitely something up with that punch. He looked left and right. No one was around. With a sigh, he stepped toward the edge and unzipped his pants.

-

Blake turned the page – and was startled to see a strange shadow fall across the open spread of her book. Bathed in moonlight, the shadow almost looked like a…

Suddenly, a hot, acrid shower poured onto her book, drenching it through. She gagged and tossed the book away – just before a breeze blew the downpour onto her face and hair. Some even landed in her mouth, vile and acid tasting. Blake recoiled so sharply that she tumbled out of her chair – and when she looked up through soaked strands of hair, and saw the source of her humiliation, her lips drew back from her teeth in a furious scowl.

Jaune was shaking the last few drops from his cock when a shadow lurched up in front of him. Landing on the balcony rail. When he saw those yellow, feral eyes and snarling teeth, he cried out in shock – but then Blake tackled him to the round and crammed an arm over his mouth, silencing him.

“Don’t say a word,” she hissed. “Do you know what you just did? You and your…hhg…?” Slowly, Blake’s eyes trailed downwards – between their tense bodies, to the rigid slab of cockmeat currently riding up against her cameltoe inside her shorts. She stared. “What…” Jaune’s cock was huge, a veritable fuckhammer coiled with veins so thick they were like ribs on a supersized dildo. The musk wafting off of his bare cock and apple-sized balls defiled Blake’s nostrils and battered her frontal lobe, like his stench alone was trying to perform some kind of phallic lobotomy. Blake’s ears peeled slowly backwards, her feline pupils narrowing to slits as she sniffed and snuffled more of Jaune’s ungodly musk. “Hwuuhhh…”

When the clamp over his mouth loosened, Jaune coughed and murmured, “Blake..?”

“Sh-shut up! You don’t get to…god…”

“Do you have piss in your hair?”

Blake blinked – and snapped back to attention. “Yes! And it’s your fault! How could you get so drunk…so…” She groaned when she realised she was rocking her hips from side to side, grazing her soaking pussymound over Jaune’s meat.

“Oh…sorry,” Jaune said, but he wasn’t looking at her eyes. Her swaying, gyrating rump was a much juicier sight. Slowly, he reached up and rested a hand on her shifting ass. She mewled weakly. “Hey, I’m…really pent up. Yang rubbed her boobs on me, and…I dunno. I feel like I’m gonna burst.”

“Burst…” Blake echoed, her thighs quaking. She chewed her bottom lip…then lowered her mouth to Jaune’s jawline and bit his skin, sucking gently. “Hn…”

“Are you in heat?” Jaune’s other hand crawled down her belly – and between her legs, rubbing her drenched, molten-honey cameltoe with two fingers. Blake whimpered and swayed harder against him…and then, pulling away from his skin with a suckling gasp, she slid down between his legs so his massive cock towered over her face. Mouth open in awe, she nuzzled the base of his throbbing mast and stroked her lips across the throbbing curves of his nuts, tasting his sweat and huffing his musk. The sensory rush made her so desperately horny that she got up on her elbows and grasped his cock with both hands, snuffling at his shaft while she jacked it up and down. Blake’s expression was art: her hazy yellow eyes, the way her teeth squeezed her bottom lip, the frantic, fumbling grip with which she hammered his meat… Even the sight of Yang’s tits paled before Blake in heat.

“Nnh…stupid…” she whined as she pumped. She just couldn’t help herself. Right now, Jaune realised, she would do anything if it meant tasting Jaune’s cock more.

“Hey… Take your shirt off,” he said. Blake looked torn for a moment…but then she let go of his dick and clambered up onto her knees, anxiously tugging at her top. Blake sported a thick ass, but of all the girls in Team RWBY, she probably had the most modest upper body. At least, that was what Jaune had thought before he saw it. Besides her big, perfectly perky tits, Blake had sleek abs that shifted beautifully under her skin as she moved, rolling her shirt up her arms and over her face – before flinging the garment aside. She shuffled forward on her knees, using her crotch to press Jaune’s cock back and down against his stomach. Finally, straddling his hips with her powerful thighs, she started to jack her hips back and forth , racing her pussymound up and down his cumvein, never letting her eyes stray from his. When she leaned forwards and grasped his arms, her smooth biceps hardened. He half-sat to kiss them – and then grunted when her lips crashed over his own, pressing him down flat on his back. Her hips pumped harder, humping him ferociously. At last, he spluttered and said, “I’m gonna-“

Blake stopped immediately. She didn’t want this to end just yet. She panted for air, her perky tits billowing in and out as her lungs raced to fuel her agitated body. Sweat rolled down her skin in gleaming rivulets, and a rope of drool dangled from her chin until she swiped it with the back of a hand.

When Jaune grasped Blake’s thighs, she didn’t resist, but let him lay her back and spread her legs. Manoevring on top of her, he unzipped her shorts to expose her sopping, twitching pussy – and mounted her, pressing just his tip into her needy well. She squirmed beneath him, her face contorting into all kinds of expressions: anger, confusion, need, need, need. When he kissed her, she sucked desperately on his lips – and when he started to lower his hips, and press his cock into the honeyed heat of her womanhood, she squealed into his mouth and spasmed in climax. Her gushing cunt clamped and shuddered, taking inch after inch of his giant dick, stretching wider and wider. When it seemed like she’d reached her limit, and she couldn’t possibly fit anymore, Jaune gave a sharp thrust. The barrier broke, and he plunged balls-deep into Blake with a soggy ‘schlap!’.

Blake panting next to his ear, Jaune started to fuck her hard, clobbering her asscheeks with his swinging balls, making her abs press out around the bulge in her midriff. He groaned in sweet bliss, driving her to orgasm after sloppy, mind-breaking orgasm. Blake was no longer capable of speaking words: she wailed incoherently as her pleasure spiked again and again, wrapping her legs around Jaune’s hips, arching her slender torso beneath him. The pressure was too much to bear. Jaune hissed when he came – and lodged himself as deep as he could plunge, resting with his pelvis smushed against Blake’s while he pumped her womb with hot, rich seed. Blake’s eyes rolled back in slutty abandon, her primal instincts taking over, rewarding her with the ultimate ecstasy in the midst of her breedin heat. Jaune’s cumshots were audible, glurching and grunting behind the barrier of her abs, pumping her until the excess dribbled out around the base of his dick and onto the floor under Blake’s twitching asscheeks.

They stayed like that for a long time, squeezing each other, gasping into each other’s ears, the heat of their bodies staving off the cool air.

“Whoa,” said Yang. “That was awesome!”

Jaune gasped and surfaced, pushing himself up. Yang squatted with her back to the wall, her shorts clinging to her ankles. She had three fingers lodged knuckle-deep in her pussy, strings of clear girlcum forming a web between her trembling thihs. Her naked tits blew in and out with big, happy gasps.

“How long were you watching?” Jaune asked, still balls-deep in the near-catatonic Blake.

“I stepped out when she was snorting all over your dick, dude. I saw everything. Did you piss on her?”

Jaune blinked. He couldn’t hold Yang’s stare. His gaze kept dropping to her sweaty tits, her belly, her thighs and spread cunt… He started to stir inside Blake. Yang snorted and brushed a lock of yellow hair back from her face.

“Well? Keep going. This is better than porn.”

“Y-Yeah,” Jaune said. “It is. Can you, uh…suck your own tits?”

“Oho. Like this”? Yang winked – then cupped a hand under her gorgeous right udder and lifted. It took some straining, but she managed to slurp her big, mouth-filling nipple through her lips and suckle firmly, her eyes never leaving Jaune. With a huff and a nod, he pulled out of Blake. Cum gushed from her stretched pussy as he flipped her over onto her front and tugged down her shorts, exposing her pale bubblebutt. Yang stared at it admiringly. “Mmn…slp…nice…mph…”

Encouraged by her slurping sounds, Jaune groped Blake’s asscheeks apart and, squeezing her doughy rump tight, pulled it up towards his hips. Blake awoke. She crooned against the floor, squirming, not quite sure where she was. When she felt Jaune’s cockhead prodding her asshole, though, she gasped…and started to rock her hips in circles. Jaune grinned. “Good girl,” he said – and lurched over her, slamming his palms over her own as he rammed his massive cock up her ass. Blake’s mouth flew open in a vibrant cry, her tongue spilling free. In that moment, she happened to notice Yang – who smiled and winked, slyly letting her know that her shame, her depravation, was no longer a secret between two people.

Jaune started to pump. Blake’s ass rippled with each impact, whumping around his cock in delightful plaps and slaps of flesh. He seized her hair and yanked her head back, drawing out a nervous ‘glrrk!?’ from Blake as tears streamed from her eyes. Schlop, plop, clap – her poor sphincter produced squishy, wet noises as he pumped through it, driving her harder and deeper as his weight bore down… By the time he hit his rhythm, his balls were spanking Blake’s pussy with every thrust, splattering jizz down her thighs. Her cries flowed out onto the breeze. Yang was enjoying the show way too much: she panted and hunched forwards, sweat dripping from her blonde hair, cramming a fourth finger into her needy cunt, then her thumb, and then she twisted her entire hand until she was wrist-deep in her depraved pussy.

“Hhaghk…keep going, fuckers…hah…”

Jaune glanced at her, his eyes hazy with desire. Yang was drenched with sweat by now, her lips pursed in a panting ‘o’, drool clinging to her chin. “If you want some of this, come and get it,” he said, and started to lift his hips up high with every thrusts, almost his entire cock emerging from Blake’s asshole in sloppy cascades of precum. Yang licked her lips and lurched forwards, onto her hands and knees, a web of girly nectar sliding down her thighs as she crawled toward Jaune’s rear. He grunted when she hooked her fingers into his waistband and jimmied his pants down his legs. Her blonde hair fell onto his muscular thighs, and a moment later he felt something he really wasn’t expecting: Yang dived down, mouth open, and buried her face between his asscheeks.

“Hauumph!” Her boobs squished between his thighs, and her hands gripped his kneecaps as she slurped on Jaune’s asshole. Her violet eyes flew back in depraved passion, her face completely red, fried beyond her mind on the obscenity she was throwing herself into. “Mmnnph…slp…slp…glch…” Yang drank down his sweat like sweet wine, her tongue lashing circles around his quivering pucker while her lips schlucked in and out, making herself a human vacuum. Jaune grunted, not sure what to think of the sensation at first. Rooted balls-deep in Blake’s ass, he squirmed under Yang.

“I can’t thrust like this,” he said, his voice quaking as pinpricks of pleasure rolled up his spine. Yang’s tongue was too good, long and slick and agile, swiping and flicking and stroking before, finally, sliding into his ass. He hunched low over Blake, braced up on his elbows, gasping next to the catgirl’s ear as Yang tonguefucked him. How the hell did this feel so good? Yang gave a deep, vibrating chuckle and planted a smooch over his asshole before sliding her tongue out and dragging her lips down through the goop of her own drool – to the mire of precum oozing out around Jaune’s twitching hilt. Resting her chin on Blake’s thigh, she blew a hot breath over his balls.

“Continue.”

Jaune trembled. Yang had worked him into a breeding frenzy. His hips free to move, he squeezed Blake’s shoulders and bit her hair – and unleashed all his fury, all his passion and power, on her sloppy, trembling asshole. Yang’s eyes lit up as Jaune piston-pumped Blake, pulling almost all the way out and crashing all the way in with each and every thrust. The backblast splattered Yang’s face with jizz and sweat, and she opened wide to catch the depraved brew on her tongue. Jaune’s balls WHUMPed up and down in massive swings, two spherical blurs beating Blake’s pussy senseless. Yang pressed her face up within millimetres of the furious arch, so his balls very nearly smacked her eyes with each descent. Her irises flickered from violet to crimson and back again. She slid a thigh over Blake’s leg and started to hump her teammate’s perfect, pale skin, grunting, spit-bubbles oozing between her clenched teeth and nostrils. Yang was a slave to the pleasure, using her friend as a masturbation aid while perving on Blake’s anal destruction. God – Jaune was stretching her so much, obliterating her tiny asshole into a chasm fit for his rampant dick, caving out her guts with each goo-splattering plunge.

Yang couldn’t take it anymore. She surged forward as Jaune’s balls lifted – and shoved her face against his driving monstercock, burying her nose and lips in the heat of his goo-caked shaft! Jaune didn’t even hesitate: he kept pumping, CLAPPing his balls on Yang’s scalp and forehead, drenching her golden hair with sweat and slime. When her tongue rolled out to swipe along his hammering cock, he groaned and tensed up, his sack tightening. This was beyond his wildest wet dreams. Each ministration by Yang’s tongue made him bite Blake’s hair harder, yanking her head back with his teeth as searing tides of bliss blazed throughout his body. He should have erupted ten times by now, but something held him back, keeping the pressure building. Maybe Blake’s asshole was just too tight, or maybe his body sensed he still hadn’t milked the most out of this scenario. With another sharp sigh, he drew his hips all the way up – his cock emerging to the tip, cream sliding down his shaft in bubbly globs. “Hey, Yang,” he said, barely able to speak through the trembling pleasure. “Use your boobs.”

Yang licked her lips. “Mm. Okay.” She jammed her elbows into Blake’s thighs – making the cat-slut squeak – and arched upwards until she could rest her chin on the rim of Jaune’s asshole. She groped the sides of her own, sweaty melons around Jaune’s shaft, trapping most of his colossal schlong between walls of slick, hot, smothering flesh. At last, she rolled her tongue all the way down to her chin – dipping the tip into Jaune’s pucker – and hummed happily, sending a vibration through her slick, pink muscle. The moment it reached Jaune’s tight-clenched asshole, a much larger vibration cascaded through him, curling his toes and clenching his fists, jolting his blue eyes back in their sockets, filling his chest with fire and his groin with electricity. Overloaded, pressure surging toward his release valve, Jaune cried out – and SMASHED his hips down, flattening Yang’s tits between his pelvis and Blake’s ass as he unleashed a molten torrent of jizz into the slutty faunus. Her insides clenched around every inch of his cock, hitting her own furious, mewling orgasm simultaneously with him. Yang tossed her head back and wailed, clawing Jaune’s thighs as he rocked over her massive, crushed titties, her eyes wavering in and out of focus.

Jaune’s orgasm was loud, guttering audibly through Blake’s guts, sloshing and gurgling upwards. Her belly swelled beneath her, pressing out to the sides and turning bright red – and then, as she went cross-eyed, she started to spurt jizz between her clenched teeth. “Hrrk…gglrt…rrtch…blrrg…” Eventually, she stopped trying to hold it in. Her mouth spilled open, and she puked a dense tide of spunk. “Horrrgck!” The ejected seed spread under the balcony railing and oozed off the edge. 

-

Nora had stepped out for a breath of fresh air. The thick ginger was a little nonplussed by the acrid-smelling book that lay beside a toppled deckchair, but she guessed that was just how parties went. She blinked when she felt something hot splatter in her hair. Nora parked her hands on her wide hips and peered upward, but she couldn’t see a thing. She hummed…and yelped when a glob of white cream landed square in the centre of her forehead, caking her entire face. “Hacck!” she gagged, wiping her face with both arms…until she accidentally smeared the gunk over her lips. An electric tingle spread through her.

As hot, sloppy jizz oozed over her face and shoulders, Nora slid to her knees and crooned, sliding a hand down her shorts to finger handfuls of spunk into her sloppy pussy. Her tongue lashed out, collecting gluts of brain-mulching slop to roll down her gullet. She had no idea what she was doing, but the more she swallowed, the less she doubted. Nora leaned back until her ass squished over her calves, lifting her hips, her belly, her cunt toward the pattering shower. With a frantic tug, she exposed her sweaty tits, and with another she freed her pink, clenching, unbearably needy cunny. “Haah..! Fuck…” Nora fingered herself harder, cum gooping over her slightly chubby belly and her thick-ass thighs, and spooling onto her cunt. The feeling of it inside her was indescribable, overwhelming her thoughts, drowning her reservations. She stared down at herself over her pudgy titties, which jiggled with each nervous thrust and spasm. Her moans turned into semi-retarded cattle noises, her entire being becoming squishy and hungry and soaking WET. Oh, man – it was over for her…

-

“Well, someone’s having a good time,” Yang panted, leaning against the railing with her huge, reddened tits folded over the bar. Jaune stepped up beside her and clamped a hand on her asscheek, digging his fingers in hard. He looked down at the porch, where a vague figure writhed and convulsed in blatant orgasm. It was so dark, Jaune couldn’t tell who it was. When Yang glanced at him, her crimson eyes were half-lidded, the tip of her tongue squeezed between her teeth. “Hnn…I wanna see more.”

Jaune turned to her. His cock swung semi-limp between his thighs, every inch of his brutal shaft coated in slime, guttering thick, shiny ropes to the floor. “Me too,” he said, admiring Yang’s stellar beauty. “But…that might be difficult.”

“Yeah?” Yang nudged her bare shoulder against his chest, sidling up so her hip bumped his naked cock. “What’s that?”

Jaune cleared his throat and looked at Blake. She gurgled amidst a goopy snow-angel of spunk, bubbles popping around her ground-kissing mouth. Her eyes were blurry, almost unconscious, and her gaping asshole and pussy winked rhythmically. Cum oozed from all of her holes. “I’m worried about her. And…if I keep going…I might just lose it.”

“Lose it?” Yang’s lips formed the words with such slow, sinister glee that Jaune couldn’t help but throb down below. She turned her back on him – and backed her thick ass up against his cock, raising her arms to wrap around his neck. He curled his muscular arms around Yang’s waist, holding her close as she rocked her ass like a stripper. “Maybe I want you to lose it. I wanna see what you’d do to her.”

Yang’s hair tickled Jaune’s nose. He peered down over her shoulder, into the vast, cum-drenched valley of her magnificent breasts. Her violet eyes observed his, curious, while her tight belly and wide hips kept up their dancing motions. Jaune’s cock slowly, steadily grew between Yang’s thighs, rising up until it jutted before her as if it was her very own girlcock. That gave Jaune an idea. He said, “Why don’t we see…what you’d do to her?”

Yang lifted a thigh, stroking it against his massive schlong while a low laugh bubbled through her lips. “Me and my gigantic, bitch-wrecking cock, you mean?”

“Yeah,” he said, more breath than voice. His hands crept up Yang’s sides to cup her bare breasts, groping them in squishy circles. “Exactly.”

“Mmn. Careful, Jaune. You have no idea what you’re letting run wild…”

“I think I have a pretty good idea.”

Yang bit her lip…and then slowly turned, swivelling her heels in time with Jaune until they both faced Blake. As he pinched Yang’s delicious nipples, she hissed between her teeth and exhaled, “Then let’s do it, cock. Mn, god, my heart’s beating so fast…”

“Mine too. Let’s go.”


	2. What's Heavier?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rampant pounding, this time featuring more girls!

Blake groaned when a soft heat covered her face. She pawed at it, struggling to breathe…and finally squirmed free. Blinking through the blur, she peered into the happy, smiling eyes of her bustiest teammate.

“Hey there,” Yang said, nuzzling noses with her. “Sleep well?”

Blake looked down. Yang’s boobs engulfed her chest, folding so far around that the blondie’s soft flesh kissed the floor on either side of her. “Uhn…”

Yang pecked her lips sweetly. “You know, ‘fucked stupid’s a good look on you.”

“Hnng…go ‘way, Yang…”

“No can do.” Suddenly, Yang gripped Blake’s hips and hauled her up against the wall. Blake felt something hot between her thighs. She peered into Yang’s gorgeous, violet eyes a moment longer, then let her gaze trail down…over the heaving mounds of Yang’s breasts, so shiny with sweat…her taut, athletic tummy, clenching in excitement…all the way down to her thighs, and the absurd thing jutting between them. Blake’s dazed eyes didn’t see Jaune standing behind her teammate: all she saw was a colossal cock throbbing, spurting wobbling ropes of cream down her silky thighs.

“Buh…”

“What d’you think?” Yang asked, and pressed in close to kiss Blake. As Yang’s soft, warm lips rolled over Blake’s own, Yang’s fingers trailed down her arms – and her breasts engulfed her own once again. “Mmn…muahh. Ready to get fucked?”

“Yang…how…”

Yang shimmied her hips, her shoulders actually shaking with excitement as she adjusted ‘her’ cock to poke against Blake’s drooling pussy. Blake found she could no longer speak through her own gasps and moans, clinging to Yang’s arms--!

Yang entered her, crying out as she plunged that massive cock deep into her cunt. Yang arched her body sharply, and a moment later their pelvises, their flat bellies, kissed together in a sloppy, sweaty grind. Blake’s belly bulged around the giant insertion, and she tipped her head back in a wavering squeal – quickly cut off by another of Yang’s intense kisses.

“Mmn, awesome,” Yang purred, barley letting their lips part before diving forwards again, wrapping her arms around Blake’s slim waist and fucking her hard and slow, each thrust clopping sharply into her womb. “Mmgh! Mmrgh…fuck…you’re so tight, Blake…”

“Yang..! Fuahh-hehh…” Blake’s yellow eyes couldn’t stay focused. Her tongue flicked against Yang’s soft lips, then plunged into the blondie’s mouth for a hot, sloppy tongue-wrestle. Encouraged, Yang pumped harder, driving her hips back and forth. It didn’t occur to Blake that Yang’s thrusts didn’t perfectly match up with the cock stampeding her cunt and womb, but even if it had, it wouldn’t have mattered. Blake was in heaven. She squeezed her thighs together in a gushing orgasm, going cross-eyed, tears oozing down her cheeks. At the same time, Yang’s own eyes rolled in climax, and her tongue spilled out against Blake’s chin. Hot jizz erupted into Blake, flooding her to the brink and bloating her belly once again. She pawed helplessly at Yang’s hips, which gyrated lovingly into their shared orgasm. Blrrrt…blrrt…glrch… By the time it was over, Blake’s belly looked heavily pregnant, turning pink from internal pressure. Yang stepped back, panting for air. They held eye contact for another few seconds before Blake’s eyes rolled back, and she collapsed in an unconscious heap.

“Oof,” said Yang, mounting her fists on her hips. “I think we broke her.”

“Yeah,” said Jaune, looping an arm around Yang’s waist and massaging her clit between two fingers. “Did you just cum on my dick?”

“You mean our dick?”

Jaune rolled his eyes, but he was too ecstatic to protest. His cock sagged, still trapped between Yang’s powerful thighs, slinging fat ropes of leftover cream to the floor. As he curled his two fingers inside of Yang’s clenching heat, she canted her head, flinging locks of blonde hair across his face. “Okay,” he said, half-laughing. “What next?”

“Deepthroat?”

“I mean, how’re we gonna move her?” Jaune trailed his fingers down the sides of Yang’s tits and peered at Blake. The Faunus girl lay on her side, cum oozing from her pussy, her asshole…even her mouth. Yang stepped away from Jaune and nudged Blake’s bloated belly with her foot. Blake twitched and gargled.

After a moment of thought, Yang snapped her fingers. “Easy!” she chirped – before lifting her foot and driving it down on Blake’s cumflated gut. Blake’s eyes snapped wide open, and she erupted thick tides of ballsludge from all of her holes, puking and shitting and pissing jizz across the balcony floor. Yang hummed pleasantly, screwing her heel deeper into Blake’s gut, making her spray harder in every direction.

“Don’t you think that’s a little rough?” Jaune asked, scratching his hair – though he couldn’t deny how much the show was arousing him. Yang moved with such confidence, such power; her obscene body only complementing her stern strength. Her features glowed with sultry delight as she drained Blake’s holes. A tide of semen crept out across the floor until the whole balcony was paved with jizz. At last, Yang stooped and hooked two fingers into Blake’s mouth – and lifted her by her cheek, dangling the dumb-fucked beauty like a fish on the line.

“Rough? I barely touched her,” Yang said – and with a heave, she slung Blake over a shoulder. “Alright – let’s go!”

“Go where?”

“Where else?” Yang smirked and tossed back her hair. “My room.”

-

Nora could barely walk. She’d just finished showering when she heard a loud knock on the dorm room door. Still tingling down below, she wrapped a towel around herself and went to answer. Everyone else was still at the party. She’d planned to go back once she recovered from her goopy adventure, but that was looking like less and less of a prospect: she couldn’t think straight. She slid the latch across and turned the handle–

And the door burst open, almost knocking Nora off of her feet. Ruby stood in the doorway, grasping her thighs and wheezing for air. A little behind her was Weiss, leaning on a wall with her arms crossed under her chest.

“Nora, you need to help us!” Ruby all but yelled. “Yang locked us out of our room! I put my ear to the door, but I just heard a thumping noise…”

Nora blinked rapidly. It took her a long time to decipher what Ruby was saying, but eventually it clicked, and Nora stood a little straighter. “Well, what are we waiting for?” she asked, smacking her fists together. “Let’s bust down the door!”

Ruby put out her hands. “Wait! We have a window. Instead of breaking stuff, we should try climbing in.”

“That’s no fun…”

-

Jaune panted for air. The sight of Yang’s back going up and down was a pleasant one, to say the least. He could make out the taut dorsal muscles shifting beneath her perfect, sweat-shimmering skin. The rapid ‘whump’ of her broad, round asscheeks striking his thighs was just as great. Her ass was more than fat: it was muscular too, honed glutes pumping up and down with brick-breaking force, pancaking her doughy cheeks over his pelvis. She gasped with each ascent and grunted every few descents, as though straining herself to hammer harder, faster, harder. And as she ramped up through the gears – inventing new ones when she ran out of the usual set – her tits bounced. Jaune could only see their backs, but that was more than enough: they were so big that he could watch them wobble and gleam as they bounded up and down. All the while, Yang’s wavy blonde hair swished and rippled across her shoulders and down her back, the damp ends sometimes tickling Jaune’s nose.

And yet…

And yet he still hadn’t been inside her. Yang jerked him off with her thighs, squeezing his massive cock vice-tight as she gyrated her washboard belly along its veiny bridge. When her tits swung downwards, Jaune felt their weight bopping his glans, swallowing up his cockhead for electric instants of raw ecstasy. The bed creaked with each brutish bounce. Jaune had no doubt his midriff would be covered in bruises some morning.

“Well?” Yang asked, leaning back until she was lying on top of Jaune, her pussy twitching against his hilt. “How do my thighs compare to Blake’s holes?”

Jaune was almost too fried to respond. He bit Yang’s ear and groaned softly, hooking an arm around to squeeze both of her huge tits tight. They pancaked under his forearm, squishing inwards and outwards. Yang pursed her lips in a delighted hiss.

“No answer, huh? Then I’ll have to pick up the pace!” Yang flung herself forwards, breaking Jaune’s grip easily, and hunched over his rigid fuckspire. Jaune gasped when he felt the heat of Yan’s mouth engulf his cockhead. “Ohmf!” Yang squeezed her boobs with her biceps and slid them around his shaft – and then, still rolling her hips on his belly, she started to suck. Her blowjob was intense, dragging her plump lips back and forth, vacuum-sealed to his meat, as if she was trying to suck his soul out through his dick. “Mmgh…mnff…mmp!” Yang threw back her hair with the back of a hand so she could keep Jaune’s dick in view. Her cheeks hollowed inwards as her mouth became a true vacuum-chamber, her tongue curling, rippling, and lashing around his gum-stuffing glans. Like everything Yang did, her blowjob felt like an attack, and Jaune was helpless to resist – though he wouldn’t have stopped this for all the money in the world. He SMACKED her ass hard, leaving a pink handprint on her wobbling cheek. Yang barely even twitched. Popping her lips off of his cock, she looked over her shoulder with a rope of prenut dangling from her chin. As Jaune watched, she rolled out her long, powerful tongue, waggled the tip around the drooping rope until it was attached to her spit-soaked muscle, and then curled her tongue into a half-tube. Her lips pursed. She slurped – and the rope of precum ascended, reeled back into her ravenous maw. Once Jaune’s seed was secure in her mouth, Yang pressed her lips together, touched a fist to her neck, and-

The noise of Yang swallowing was deep, bubbly, and so viscerally wet that Jaune shot a thick rope of pre into the air. It splattered across the tops of Yang’s tits, and she didn’t hesitate to lather it in; rolling her palms in circles through the plush, rosy skin of her tits. Yang’s neck clenched, then relaxed. She opened wide to show him her mouth was empty.

“Hey,” Jaune said, spurred by a moment of incoherent lust. “Never fuck any other guy. I want you all to myself…okay?”

Yang folded her arms behind her head. Her back muscles shifted again, and she started to roll her hips in teasing little circles, grinding her slick pussy on his pelvis. “That’s a tall order. Sure you’ve got what it takes to satisfy me?”

Jaune almost laughed. Seeing her like that, gyrating over his cock… “Honestly, no, but I’ll try my best.”

Yang pumped her dorsal muscles in a playful rhythm, letting him see the raw strength her body contained. She shook her chest and watched her own massive tits wobble from side to side, swinging weightily, sweatily. Jaune could easily imagine pints of milk sloshing around inside them. He felt the sudden, powerful urge to be the man who made Yang’s tits milky. He sat up straight and grasped Yang’s boobs from behind, mashing them up close and tight to her chest. She let out a sound that was equal parts a laugh and a moan. “Ehehhn! You’re brave, pipsqueak. Mm…wanna hear some porn dialogue?” Immediately, Yang switched to a crooning, singsong voice: “Ahn! Squeeze my giant tits, Jaune! God, I love it when you maul my melons…when you mash my milkers…when you…pffft…”

“Aw. You were really getting me going.”

Yang tossed her hair aside. Arms still crossed behind her head, she pumped her ass against his abs. “Please. You’re as going as you’re gonna get.” She eeped when he fired a huge rope of pre past her face, her red eyes tracking its arch through the air. When it splattered on her thighs, she hummed and tossed her head again – nuzzling her scalp, her golden hair, against Jaune’s face. “You’re awesome, by the way.”

“Hhah…you too…”

-

Ruby whined, swaying back and forth on Weiss’s shoulders – while Weiss swayed on Nora’s shoulders. The human tower barely got Ruby high enough to grasp the ledge of Team RWBY’s dorm window.

“Quiet up there!” Weiss barked, uncomfortably aware of Ruby’s cameltoe smushing against the back of her head. “Do you want to get us caught?”

“Is Nora okay?” Ruby asked, clutching the ledge to steady herself.

Down below, Nora was humming a tune. The weight of two girls on her shoulders was nothing to her. “Hey,” she said out of the blue, “what’s heavier: a kilogram of steel, or a kilogram of feathers?”

“A kilogram of steel,” Ruby said. “That’s obvious. Steel’s heavier than feathers.”

“They’re both a kilogram!” Weiss snapped.

“Wait! I think I see something!” Ruby squeezed the ledge and craned her neck, just barely peering into the room. The pane was foggy with condensation. With her hands occupied, she had no choice but to lean in and lick the glass.

“What are you doing?” Weiss snapped.

“Haa! Tongue stuck!”

“Did she just say her tongue’s stuck?” asked Nora.

“That’s what I heard.”

“Tongue stuck! Tongue stuck!”

“Then get it unstuck, you–” The window opened. Weiss blinked as, suddenly, her shoulders were freed from Ruby’s weight. She looked up in time to see the window slam shut. “That isn’t good.”


	3. Sisjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild depravity continues.

“Peeping Tom captured!” Yang said triumphantly, holding Ruby up by the scruff of her shirt. No matter how much her younger sister kicked and squealed, Yang’s grip remained steady.

“Yang–!” Ruby cried, distressed to see her big sister nude and sweaty. “What’s happening? Why did you lock the…the…” At last, her silver eyes roamed in Jaune’s direction. When she saw the muscular, blue-eyed stud sitting on the edge of the bed – her bed, in fact – with his rigid cock pointing toward the ceiling, she bit her lip and went quiet – though a squeak escaped between her teeth when she laid eyes upon Blake.

“Hey, Rubes…” Yang said, narrowing her eyes at Ruby. “This is the Big Girls playhouse. If you can’t handle it, maybe you should just sit and watch.” She set Ruby down on the bed, directly beside Jaune. Her knees folded right away, and Ruby ended up sitting awkwardly, cringing in fear and confusion while staring intently at Jaune’s cock throbbing next to her.

“Hi, Ruby,” Jaune said, smiling nervously.

“Hi, Jaune…”

“Helloooo, cock!” Yang dropped to her knees in front of Jaune, causing her tits to SLAP together. She grasped his hilt and, to Ruby’s horror, leaned in to give Jaune’s massive cock a big, delectable sniff! “Ohhh, yeah, that’s the good stuff.” Yang looked dizzy for a moment, but she quickly recovered – and gripped Jaune’s meat like a bat, swinging it sharply to whap the side of Ruby’s chest. Ruby squeaked, her big boobs jiggling faintly. Yang snickered and said, “Baby’s first cockslap. Feel free to do whatever, Rubes. I haven’t had this thing inside me yet, and I plan on throating it until someone passes out.”

“Yang, you can’t–” Too late. Yang tugged Jaune’s cock down before her open mouth and engulfed it, humming in delight as she crammed his cockhead into a cheek.

“Ghhmm…mn…hmmp…” Yang wrung Jaune’s enormity with both of her fists, dragging her plump lips from a few inches past his glans to his very tip and then down again, oozing drool all the while. Ruby’s eyes wavered, unable to believe what she was seeing. Jaune hunched forward and groaned as Yang lubed him up with her perfect mouth. Drool dripped off of his apple-sized nuts, every inch of his rod soggy and slimy and tingling with need. Yang peeled her lips back until they popped off of his tip, then met his gaze and winked. “Hahh…hey, Jaune.”

“Y-Yeah?”

“I’m gonna facefuck myself on your giant cock in front of my little sister. Kinda intense, right?”

Before he could reply, Yang groped his cock with both hands, guided his glans into her mouth, and – “HULLGKH!” – slammed her face down his fuckhammer. Her tongue drooped to her chin, drool sliding off of it as she grinned dumbly around the halfway point of his cock. “Aggk…kkh…” She looked so blissful, so selfishly pleasured that Jaune almost came instantly. Ruby covered her mouth with both hands, staring in silent shock at her depraved sister. Yang lingered there a moment, swirling her tongue against Jaune’s cumvein, before gathering her strength and heaving forwards – and cramming Jaune’s monstercock balls-deep in her clenching, crashing gullet. Drool sprayed from her nostrils, her tongue squished between her chin and Jaune’s balls, wallowing in her own, personal heaven.

“A-Ah…” Ruby exhaled softly, squeezing her thighs tightly together. For the first time, she leaned forward, ashamed of her own curiosity. She stared at Yang’s lips, sealed airtight around the base of Jaune’s cock…her crimson eyes, rolled back in their sockets under wet strands of hair…her breasts, pancaking against Jaune’s legs with each desperate, wheezing nostril-breath… “Whoa…”

“Whoa?” asked Jaune with a shaky smile. “I’m balls-deep in your sister. I guess that is kinda ‘whoa’, huh?”

Ruby didn’t answer; she crossed one thigh over the other and clamped her hands over her crotch. Nothing could hide the damp spreading across the bedsheets, though – her gushing pussyjuice. Jaune huffed and rested a hand on Yang’s head, curling his fingers through her luscious blonde hair. Ruby pursed her lips in shock. Yang didn’t let anyone touch her hair, but here was Jaune, tugging on her golden locks and making her throat squelch around his cock. Ruby was even more surprised when Jaune reached across and gave Ruby’s thigh a squeeze. “Eh..?”

Jaune winked at her – and then wrenched Yang’s hair up, dragging her soggy lips all the way back to his twitching glans, revealing his veiny monster in all its shiny, spit-drenched glory. Yang panted for air, wheezing gusts of hot, soggy breath over his meat. Her face glowed with depraved joy, her eyes narrowed and frantic, her tongue swirling over Jaune’s tip… Jaune blew another thick sigh. “Look at that smile,” he said. “I wonder if my cock really tastes that good.” He grasped his hilt and whipped it away from Yang’s face – leaving her gasping between his legs as he offered his shaft to Ruby. “Wanna try?”

Ruby stared, not quite understanding the question. When Jaune batted his slimy fuckpillar against her thigh, she focused. Up close, Jaune realised Ruby’s tits were actually pretty great, firm and perky D-cups that rose and fell raggedly in her shirt. Ruby crooned under her breath and looked away…or tried to. Her eyes remained on Jaune’s pulsing meat – and on her sister, who was occupying herself by masturbating and smothering her face in Jaune’s ballsack. His cock was enormous, terrifying…and it looked delicious. Ruby’s tongue flicked at her dry lips. Humming in despair, she laid a trembling hand on the bridge of his dick. Yang’s eyes lit up when she saw Ruby fondling Jaune, and she slurped a huge, cum-churning testicle into her mouth to suckle. Yang’s lips buzzed with low hums as she sucked, bobbing her head back and forth, rolling her tongue around Jaune’s potent orb. She tugged at his sack, nibbled at it…without ever looking away from her younger sister. Ruby stroked Jaune’s cock slowly, trickling her fingertips up and down his colossal shaft, her silver eyes sparkling as she grew more and more interested. Soon she was grasping his veiny rod tight and pumping, grunting with each stroke, shoving her free hand between her legs to hide her shameful horniness. Yang chuckled and let Jaune’s ball plop out of her mouth, then licked her lips and shuffled in front of Ruby.

“Hey, sis,” Yang said, startling Ruby to attention. Before Ruby could react, Yang had pried her knees apart, exposing her stocking-clad thighs and her fat, sopping cameltoe.

“Yang–!” Ruby gasped in horror, but it was already too late. Yang gave an amused little laugh as she shoved her head under Ruby’s dress and wrapped her mouth around her younger sister’s clenching, clothed pussylips. Ruby tossed her head back and wailed, clamping her free hand in Yang’s hair as her big sister sucked, slurped, and lapped over her needy cunny. Her silver eyes fluttered in their sockets, not quite sure where to look. The poor girl had no frame of reference for what she was experiencing. She throttled Jaune’s cock, little yelps and wails bursting forth as she squeezed her thighs around Yang’s head. “Haa..! Ffuh…mmnah…” She blinked when Jaune clasped a palm over her head – and then gargled on his cockhead, pressed down onto his meat so it filled her mouth and pulsed against her tonsils. At last, her eyes steadied. Ruby sucked Jaune’s cock with muffled grunts and groans. The feeling of her teeth running along his meat was worrying, but blissful in a kind of tense way. It was all worth it to hear Ruby’s throaty sounds: squeaking and squelching, spurting drool down his shaft as her lips wormed back from her teeth.

Jaune sighed in pleasure. He’d never been so happy. In one night, three members of Team RWBY had tasted his cock. He didn’t even need to hold Ruby down: the moment his cock filled her mouth, she and his meat became inseparable. She bobbed her head enthusiastically, glugging and humming, stuffing her cheek with Jaune’s glans and tugging on Yang’s hair. Yang was tonguing Ruby through the fabric of her panties, cruelly teasing her sister’s clit with the skilful buzz of her lips. At last, as Ruby went to town on Jaune’s cock, Yang hooked a thumb into the fabric over her younger sister’s cunt and pried deep, wrenching sideways until the fabric ripped and exposed Ruby’s delicate lower lips. Yang took a moment to admire Ruby’s pussy, her face turning even redder than before as the sheer obscenity of what she was doing dawned upon her. Ultimately, Yang was just too horny not to fill her mouth with Ruby’s pussy and fill Ruby’s pussy with her tongue. By now, Ruby was leaning against Jaune’s side, one arm hooked around his waist for support as she sucked him with firm, spit-drizzling gags and glugs. She eeped when she felt Yang’s tongue slipping and sliding inside her, and gave that golden hair another sharp tug. As if by chain reaction, Jaune tightened his grip on Ruby’s head and pushed her down. Her eyes bulged. Her lips drew back in an open-mouthed grimace – and she spluttered on his dick as he plunged into her throat. Her neck fattened before his eyes, bulging thick and firm around his girth. His cock engulfed in damp, bumpy heat, Jaune keeled over Ruby’s head, pressing her further and further down, forcing her to swallow inches of cock with every push. Yang’s eyes flicked up to inspect Ruby’s progress – and she wasn’t disappointed. Yang pried Ruby’s legs even further apart – straining the tendons in order to gain full access to Ruby’s gorgeous cunt.

Ruby’s gags and squeaks cut off when she hit her climax; sheer bliss rendered her mute. Cheeks puffed out, neck bulging all the way to her collarbone, Ruby started to buck her hips as hard as she could – gushing like a faucet! She squirted in Yang’s mouth, sprinkled her big sister’s golden hair, and speckled Yang’s back and ass with clear nectar. Yang swallowed as much as she could, groaning happily into Ruby’s cumming pussy. Ruby’s thick thighs tensed and clenched, and her toes curled against the small of Yang’s back as the red-haired cutie spasmed, out of her mind with bliss.

A moment later, the pressure boiled over. Jaune made a despairing sound, gripping Ruby’s hair tight and pinning her halfway down his cock as he blasted a thick, glutting load down her throat. Ruby gagged and gargled, her eyes widening in shock, staring down the remainder of his pulsing fuckmeat as it surged jet-streams of hot jizz into her belly. Splrch, splrch, splrrrch! Her already-soft belly poked out a little rounder, a little firmer as he dumped volumes of rich splooge into it. Yang, her face shiny with pussyjuice, eyed Ruby’s swelling belly in utter delight. Her younger sister was getting an education in cocks, and Yang couldn’t have been happier.

Jaune held Ruby down until he’d pumped every last shot into her gurgling gut. At last, he wrenched her up his mast, inch by drooling bubble-spewing inch – until her lips plopped off of his glossy cockhead and her tongue spilled out of her mouth, oozing white slime onto her tits. She gasped for air, her nipples stiff inside her shirt, staring at Jaune with confusion in her eyes. She hiccupped – and then groaned when Jaune whacked his meat across her face.

“Allow me,” Yang said, rising. She took her sister’s wrists and hauled Ruby to her feet – and undressed her, stripping the pudgy redhead naked before Jaune. Jaune’s drooping, slime-coated dick stopped shrinking and began to perk up again when he saw Ruby’s fat boobs wobble free, glossed with sweat and splooge. Her tummy really was jizz-bloated, if only slightly: she crooned awkwardly while resting both hands on her belly, peering down at the swell in bafflement.

“Uhn…”

“Hey, don’t worry,” Yang said, pecking her sister’s neck, her cheek, her lips – lingering against Ruby’s cum-drooling cocksuckers for a long moment while peering into her eyes. The tips of their noses touched, and their boobs smushed and spilled over each other. Their bellies rubbed lusciously between them. This time, Ruby didn’t shy away: she slid her hands over Yang’s asscheeks and squeezed gently, kneading slow circles through her big sister’s flesh. Yang encouraged her with soft, fleeting smooches and nuzzles. Jaune watched in amazement as the sisters’ lips melted together again and again, a beautiful display of love and lust. When Yang’s tongue rolled out, Ruby looked like she was about to panic…but then she flicked her own slick, glossy muscle out to lap and roll across her sister’s.

“Hahh…Yang…”

“Yeah?”

“I want to…uh…” Ruby’s hands slid up Yang’s waist until her thumbs barely brushed the sides of Yang’s massive tits. The blondie’s eyes lit up.

“Oho? You wanna feel Big Sis’s tits?” Yang pushed her fingers through Ruby’s hair and glanced at Jaune. “My little sister’s a total pervert!” With that, Yang tugged Ruby’s head sharply down – and engulfed her face in soft, sweaty cleavage! Ruby gave a muffled yelp into her big sister’s udders…before melting against her, throwing her arms around Yang’s waist and smooching, slurping, licking deep between the blondie’s tits. Ruby’s ass swished from side to side as she feasted, grinding her own fat titties on Yang’s abs while she worked. Yang mounted her free hand on a hip and stood up straight and proud, practically glowing with alpha-femininity. “Look at this, Jaune. I tamed Ruby. Now, what should I do with her..?”

Jaune’s cock was rock-hard again. He was so hot that he had to check his skin wasn’t steaming. “Whatever you can imagine.”

“Oh, I imagine a lot…but for now, I have a pretty good idea.” She crept her hand from Ruby’s hair down her neck…her shoulderblades…the smooth dip of her back…until she could hook her middle finger into Ruby’s asshole, tugging her trembling rim upwards. “Ram this. As hard as you can.”

Ruby groaned and peered up from Yang’s cleavage. “Wh-what–” she whispered, but Yang pressed her head down, engulfing her again, before she could say anything else. Jaune rose from the bed and stepped behind Ruby. He had gone beyond arousal. All his exhaustion disappeared, and now he wanted nothing more than to cum again and again into as many holes as possible. Maybe he just had a fetish for Team RWBY. Holding Yang’s crimson gaze, he dug his hands into Ruby’s dumb-thick asscheeks and shoved his cock up along her back. She eeped when she felt his dense mast throbbing against her spine, rutting back and forth in testing strokes. Her throat had barely been able to take half his cock, and her asshole was a much smaller entrance. As Jaune slid back, Ruby whimpered and squeezed Yang even tighter, bracing for impact–!

As Jaune rocketed his hips forward, Yang did something unexpected: her hands clamped down on Ruby’s shoulders, and she SHOVED her sister backwards with all her brute strength. In an instant, Jaune’s cock was engulfed in Ruby’s body. Her asscheeks pancaked against his hips–

And his cockhead burst from her mouth. Ruby’s silver eyes tilted down, staring in shock at the wet, pink, drool-roping glans throbbing under her nose. “Hllg-..!”

“Whoa,” Yang breathed, peering at the brutal cockhead now resting between her tits. Ruby was stretched out like a cockring, her belly and neck swollen thick and firm around Jaune’s girth, her spine kept straight by the meaty brace inside her. Panic flashed in Yang’s eyes…but when she saw Ruby was still breathing, nostrils flaring in sharp gasps, she relaxed a little. “That…was not what I meant to do. Jaune. Uh, Jaune?” She glanced at him…and bit her lip. Jaune’s face was a mask of pleasure, every inch of his monstercock stimulated by Ruby’s insides. Yang couldn’t even imagine what he was feeling right now. Tenderly, she cupped her massive tits around his cockhead and pumped them up and down, jostling them in alternating strokes, squishing them together until his glans vanished. Tears streaked down Ruby’s cheeks, and her body rattled with gags and hiccups. Jaune held her up by her wrists, wrenching her shoulders back until they nearly dislocated. A fat spurt of dickglue slopped out of Yang’s cleavage, painting her chin white. She shivered. “Uh. We should…probably pull her off, huh?”

-

Weiss crossed her arms and sighed, staring at the dorm door. Nora had vanished into her own dorm minutes ago, promising to return with something that could get them inside. When the JNPR door handle turned, Weiss quirked a silver eyebrow – and then yelped when Nora burst into the corridor, clutching her warhammer across her chest!

“Okay! Let’s bust this thing open!”

“Nora, wait–!” Weiss yelped, but it was already too late. Nora was already swinging. Weiss flung an arm across her eyes to protect them, clenching her teeth–

BOOM! The door blew off its hinges, the lock pulverised by Nora’s hammer. The redhead strode into the dorm room, yelling, “Heeeere’s Nora!”

And Nora froze. Weiss couldn’t see much through the dust except Nora’s unmoving back. She entered the room and put a hand on Nora’s shoulder. “What’s wrong–…”

Then Weiss saw, and she froze too.

In the centre of the room, Yang was tugging on Ruby’s wrists, desperately trying to dislodge her from Jaune’s colossal, impaling cock. His glans stuck out of Ruby’s mouth, occasionally hurling ropes of seed down Yang’s naked chest and belly. Ruby gargled pitifully and wriggling on Jaune’s dick, unable to do much of anything.

“Y-Yang, stop! You’ll rip my dick off!”

“Not if you hold still!” Yang growled…but then she stopped pulling, and turned her head. When she saw Weiss and Nora staring at the scene, not quite comprehending what they were seeing, she cleared her throat and said, “You’re, uh, dreaming?”

“No, we’re not,” said Weiss sharply. Her cheeks were bright red. “What the hell did you get yourselves into? And…is she okay?”

“Whuuhhhh…” said Nora.

“She’s fine,” Yang said. “Why’re you averting your eyes?”

Weiss puffed an annoyed breath. “You’re all naked. And fucking.”

“Oh, yeah, true.”

“Wait a second,” Nora said. “That cum shower earlier – that was you guys?”

“Probably!” Yang said. “Things got, uh…showery.”

“Can we please focus?” Jaune said shakily. “We need to get Ruby…nng…get her off of–”

Weiss stepped forward, glaring at him. “Oh, that should be easy enough. In car accidents, medical responders sometimes break limbs in order to free a trapped person. Same principle, right?”

“I’d prefer not to have my dick broken. Uh…Weiss? Why are you looking at me like that..?”

Just then, Blake sat up. She’d been unconscious for most of the goings-on, but she’d gathered enough in the last few minutes to understand what was happening. She rubbed her golden eyes, stretched her arms over her head, and yawned. “Aahn..! Ah…it’s okay, everyone. I know what to do.”

Everyone turned to her. “You do?” they asked. Ruby just squelched.

“Yeah. Let me call my mom.” When Blake realised everyone was staring, she rubbed the bridge of her nose and added, “She’s…dealt with things like this before.”


	4. I Miss Jlullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has your brain melted yet?

The gang relocated to Team JNPR’s dorm. While the party continued to pulse in the other building, Nora, Weiss, Yang, and Blake sat on the bunks and peered at Jaune in the middle of the room. He sat with his legs spread wide, Ruby sprawling on the floor between them. The simplest solution would have been for him to go flaccid, but that wasn’t possible with a gorgeous girl strapped around his cock, pulsing and clenching and rippling. When he groaned and erupted another dense load across the floor, Nora leaned forward, hands on knees, and crooned with interest. Weiss just looked away, her face blazing red. Yang nudged her ribs.

“What’s wrong, Weiss? Don’t tell me you’re some kinda prude. C’mere.” She threw an arm around Weiss’s shoulders and dragged the rich girl’s face into the side of her tit. Weiss squirmed and gave muffled cries, but soon her protests settled, and she could only groan as Yang rubbed her face in circles through swathes of sweaty boob. “See? Muuuch better.”

“Mmrff…”

Soon enough, Yang had Weiss straddling her lap, head tucked between her huge, tomboy tits. Yang peeled at Weiss’s clothes until the ice queen wore nothing but her frilly white underwear, and openly groped her ass. Weiss just pressed deeper into Yang’s cleavage, slurping up sweat like a newly-anointed concubine.

Another few minutes passed, and now Yang was panting on her back, her legs wrapped around Weiss’s head. Her abs puffed up and down with quick breaths, and her eyes glazed with bliss as Weiss rolled her tongue around inside her. “Hah…ffuck…I finally found a way to shut you up, Weiss..!”

The door opened, and Kali Belladonna walked in. Her golden eyes surveyed the scene, and her feline ears pricked up. The busty MILF had seen it all, but this was a rare treat.

“Oh, my!” she announced her presence. Everyone turned – except for Weiss, who was trapped between Yang’s thighs. Yang raised a hand in greeting while Ruby issued a gargling plea. She had been stuck on Jaune for so long that her insides were starting to acclimatise to being sleeved around his monstercock. She’d be stuck like this forever if something wasn’t done. Kali strode into the room and locked the door behind her, then approached Jaune and the impaled, wriggling Ruby. She rolled up her sleeves. “I know just the thing for this.”

“Y-You do?” Jaune asked. He glanced at Blake, who shrugged. Was this kind of thing normal in the Belladonna household?

“It’s grease, right?” Nora volunteered, sticking an arm high in the air. “We get a big bucket of grease, and then–”

The catMILF stopped in front of Jaune with her hands folded over her stomach, giving him the sweetest, most innocent smile he’d ever seen. It terrified him. “There’s no need for that. We have everything we need in this room. Now, then…” Her gaze was steady. Her tongue flicked between her lips. “Let’s get started, shall we? We need to wear out this big boy before your next class.”

“I like the sound of that,” said Yang.

-

Jaune came – over and over. Blake tried to collect it all in buckets, but it was hopeless. His loads overflowed the containers and slopped over her wrists, and soon she was coated in spunk from her tits to her lap. Jaune’s head span. He could barely see straight, much less form intelligent thoughts. When Yang plopped her lips onto his cockhead and licked a slow circuit around her mouth for the tenth time, he thought he might pass out from overstimulation. She chuckled and leaned back – while Weiss took over, lashing her tongue across Jaune’s cream-oozing slit…until Kali guided her back with a gentle touch. Weiss seemed reluctant to part lips from Jaune’s cockhead, but she forced herself to look away with a sharp, arrogant huff.

“I hope you’re grateful,” she said.

Kali parked her hands on her jutting hips and peered at Ruby. Ruby glurked quietly, her eyes rolled all the way back by this point – out of her mind with the stretching, hollowing sensation. “I think this should be enough,” Kali said, and grasped a fistful of Ruby’s hair. “Get her thighs, won’t you?”

Nora and Blake grasped Ruby’s thick thighs while Yang and Weiss grabbed her arms – and together, the girls heaved. After ten massive orgasms, Jaune’s cock was finally starting to falter, if just for a moment. With a retching noise, his cockhead retreated down Ruby’s throat – and the leader of Team RWBY slid off his dick in one movement! At last, Ruby dangled from the girls’ combined grip. She was so thoroughly gaped that she couldn’t even close her mouth. Yang, curious, peered into Ruby’s cavernous mouth…and blinked. “Whoa-ho. I can see out the other end!”

“Really?” asked Nora, and stooped to look up Ruby’s ass. “Wow. Hi there.” She waved, and Yang waved back. Jaune groaned and picked himself up off the floor. His cock suddenly un-sleeved, Ruby’s weight removed from his body, he felt like he was floating through the air. Kali glanced at his goo-caked cock and pursed her lips in silent appraisal.

“Well, then,” she said decisively, “if I’m not needed, I have a husband to get back to. We were enjoying a city vacation until you called me in. Lucky I was in the area, huh?” She turned and, still observing Jaune’s cock over her shoulder, added, “You play nice, now. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t–”

“Don’t go,” Jaune said quietly.

Kali froze. Her impressive chest billowed in and out with thick breaths, and she gnawed her bottom lip as her ears laid back against her scalp. “Hahh… I’m a married woman, you know…”

Blake pinched Jaune’s arm, glaring at him. “She’s my mom.” Meanwhile, Yang strode up to Kali and flung an arm around her waist, tugging her close and tight. Before Kali could react, Yang was up on her tiptoes – and kissing the MILF on the lips. Blake stared open-mouthed at her teammate making out with her mother. “Hey, Mom–” But then she went silent again, biting her lip: Kali had started to kiss Yang back. Yang’s eyes narrowed with lust, and she pressed her chest against Kali’s as their lips melted together in needy squishes and slides. They could barely draw breath between bouts of tight smooching, their tongues lapping out into the tiny crevice between their chins and licking each other stupid. When Yang finally leaned back, ropes of drool stretched between her lips and the older woman’s. They were both panting, staring at one another in shock – mostly at themselves. Tonight was testing a lot of boundaries.

Yang took Kali’s hands and stepped backwards, guiding Kali into the centre of the room. Kali still looked anxious, but she didn’t try to pull away – not even as Yang kissed her again and pressed down on her shoulders. Kali slipped to her knees. Just then, Jaune stepped up behind Yang and pressed his cock between her thighs – presenting his massive, shiny, goo-drizzling monster to Kali. He saw Weiss and Nora lower Ruby onto one of the bunk beds, then sit beside her to watch the show. Blake stood awkwardly beside Jaune, biting her fingertips as her mother pressed her mouth against Jaune’s shaft and smooched it lovingly.

“We’re doing the femcock thing again?” Yang asked, hiking her golden hair against Jaune’s chin – and flexing her dorsal muscles against his chest. “Fine by me.” Her ass squished so wonderfully against his pelvis that he was rock-hard again in seconds. Yang pushed her fingers through Kali’s dark hair and said, “Hey, mama – suck my dick. Show Blake how it’s done.”

Kali pursed her lips – and popped them off of Jaune’s shaft. She cast a hazy glance up at the pair, and then at her daughter. “Watch closely,” she said. In heat, Kali groped Jaune’s cockhead to her lips and pushed her soft, sopping mouth around it – bulging her cheeks greedily. Her hands raced a graceful circuit up and down Jaune’s dick, fingertips trickling along channels of pleasure Jaune hadn’t even known existed. He tossed his head and groaned while Yang squeezed her powerful thighs around his base, loving the depravity.

“Why don’t you strip for us?” Yang huffed. Kali hesitated…but those masterful fingers left Jaune’s cock and began to peel the fabrics from her body. Jaune watched over Yang’s shoulder as Kali bared herself, revealing her weighty, slightly sagging MILFtits and soft, motherly belly and flanks. She was still in shape despite her years: beneath the pudge was plenty of hard, attractive muscle. Her thighs were ridiculously thick: Jaune wanted to shove his head between them and bake there for days. Kali shifted awkwardly under the combined stares of everyone in the room.

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “Is this…okay?”

“You’re gorgeous,” Jaune and Yang said at the exact same time. Kali flushed red and buried her embarrassment in Jaune’s cock, stuffing her mouth with double the vigour as before, pumping his meat hard. Blake wasn’t sure how to handle this, so she sagged onto a bunk bed and grumbled, her hands fidgeting near her sopping pussy, stroking her thighs in agitation.

Kali slurped and gulped and chugged noisily on Jaune’s dick, working up a sloppy stew of drool that coursed down the underside of his cock. At last, though, she pulled back and licked around her mouth. Her tongue was surprisingly long. “Mn… Sorry. My jaw’s not as flexible as it used to be. Hah. Back in the day, I could–”

“Mom–!” Blake cried despairingly. Jaune glanced at her and was shocked to see her masturbating ferociously, milking slick squirts from her naughty, mom-lusting pussy, her legs spread as wide as possible. The poor thing just couldn’t help herself: she plunged her cunt like there was no tomorrow, bucking her hips so her lower body lifted off of the bed, whimpering as she slopped all over her tight belly and thighs. Kali regarded her slutty daughter for a moment, her expression mystifying, before facing Jaune again.

“Is there something else I can do?”

By now, Jaune was so worked up that he was seeing holes where there weren’t any. He needed to get his cock into Kali as quickly as possible, and at this point, any entrance would do. As her black ears unfolded from her scalp, his attention fixed on them. He swallowed faintly. Yang looked at him…then down at Kali…and she hummed.

“Really, dude? That’s a little intense, don’t you think–ggh!” Yang cried out as Jaune moved, forcing her to dismount his cock. She staggered away, hopping on one leg until she steadied herself against a bedpost, her tits wobbling all the way. She looked back in time to see Jaune seizing Kali’s hair and shoving his cockhead against her big, feline ear. Kali didn’t seem to realise what was happening: maybe this was a trendy new fetish? Wiping cocks on ears – well, okay, if that was what young people were into these day–

Kali’s eyes jolted upwards as Jaune RAMMED his cock into her ear. There was a wet ‘schplrrt’ noise as her earhole stretched around his meat, plunging into her skull with such resounding force that cum squirted from the opposite ear. Jaune threw his head back in bliss – and with one more thrust, his cock burst out the other side! Kali’s mouth spilled open, and cum started to stream from her nostrils and down her dangling tongue as Jaune rocked her from side to side on his head-impaling cock.

Yang stared. Everyone stared. Blake stared, her hand slowing for a moment – and with a whining cry, she twisted her entire fist into her pussy, ploughing away like she was trying to destroy her own cunt.

“Everyone line up,” Jaune muttered. The girls, too dumbfounded to do anything else, rose from their seats and staggered toward the cum-belching catMILF. Only Ruby, who was unconscious, and Blake, who was lost in ecstasy, stayed put. Jaune grasped Kali’s skull and wrenched her down his cock with rough tugs, pumping in one ear and out the other until her right ear smushed against his pelvis and his balls clobbered her cheek and jaw. Her golden eyes, still streaming tears, tilted to the left – to stare at the two-plus-feet of fuckrod protruding from her skull. The girls watched her for a long time, clinging to each other as their minds raced. At last, Nora stepped forward and knelt at the end of Jaune’s cum-spurting cock. Her clothes were transparent with sweat, her nipples blatantly stiff and her pussy drenching wet as she positioned her right ear against his tip. As soon as he felt her warmth on his cock, Jaune rammed forward with all his might – and Nora squealed as both of her ears stretched around his girth, her head completely impaled. She shoved a hand down her shorts, pumping her slutty cunt in braindead glee as Jaune fucked through her skull, tugging her ginger hair to wrench her further down his meat. At last, her shoulder touched Kali’s, and the two sluts swayed together.

Weiss was next. Watching the cruel glower vanish from her refined features was an extreme pleasure in itself. Her tongue flew out, and soon enough she was making the same obscene faces as Kali and Nora, gurgling and glurking, spluttering desperately. Jaune was impaling three heads at once. Finally, he looked at Yang, who squeezed her fists over her cunt and shivered.

“Y-Yeah,” she huffed at last. “I guess…this is payback, huh? Just go easy on me, big guy. My brain’s in there, you know.” With that, she knelt next to Weiss. Jaune’s massive glans rested against her ear. She took a deep breath, the muscles in her arms and thighs tensing as she steadied herself.

No amount of steadying could have prepared Yang for what was about to happen. Jaune surged forward – and Yang gurgled in shock as his cock ran through her skull. Schlrrch! She grasped his cockhead like an earphone, trembling from head to toe, fighting with the strange sensations wracking her body.

“G-Ghh…what…” she hissed, but then Jaune started to thrust once again, and all thought drained away – replaced with sheer, all-consuming pleasure. She came violently, over and over again. Her tits swung from side to side with each and every pump.

The girls felt his orgasm before it erupted. His cock bucked and twitched inside their heads, filling their eyes with flashing lights and their brains with heat. At last, cum surged up his monstrous cock-cannon – bulbous bulges lurching up its underside, through each girl’s head – before a tide of spunk erupted from his tip, sloshing wild arcs across the room. He’d never came so much in his life; almost painting the wall with his load. The sluts impaled on his cock gasped and groaned, eyes tilted sideways to watch Jaune’s magnificent explosion. When his cock started to sag, the combined weight of the girls caused them to slide off of his dick like a train barrelling off a bridge. They toppled to the floor in a twitching, gurgling, steamy heap. Jaune stroked his cock over the pile of sluts, admiring the hazy contentment on each of their faces.

Yang spluttered when a wad of leftover spunk hit her face, and flung an arm across her eyes. “Ghhk…”

“You doing okay down there?” Jaune asked.

Yang picked herself out of the pile. She blinked rapidly, her eyes flickering from violet to red, red to violet. She was struggling to come to terms with what had just happened. At last, she stood before Jaune…and pressed her lips in a tight line. “I love you,” she said.

“Hey, where’s this coming from–mmf…” Jaune threw an arm around Yang’s waist when she kissed him, squishing her massive tits against his chest. She dragged him toward the bed and fell beside Blake, peering up at Jaune with adoration in her violet eyes. Blake hummed and continued to fistpump her pussy as Yang spread her legs wide, baring her tight, neglected pussy to him.

Jaune entered her. His body melted together with Yang’s: she threw her legs around his waist and squealed as he plunged into her hot, powerfully-clenching cunt, squeezing him in a vice-grip as their lips crashed together once again. Once she had him, she wouldn’t let go. Jaune bulged her abs around his cock with every thrust, tossing tongues and sharing spit, raking his fingers through her hair. She bit his lip and squeezed so tight he thought his pelvis might break – and chuckled at his discomfort before freeing him enough to thrust as he pleased. His hips went up and down, sometimes in a tight rhythm, sometimes ramming without rhyme or reason – mashing his balls against her asscheeks with each and every plunge. He desperately wanted to unload inside Yang. She was everything he’d dreamt of and more, wringing every inch of his colossal dick with her equally impressive body.

“Fuck,” he hissed.

“Fuck,” Yang agreed.

Jaune hauled himself up enough to watch Yang’s boobs bounce under his thrusts, flinging in wide, clapping circles, spraying sweat onto his face each time they collided with each other. The lines of spit between their mouths wobbled and buzzed until they snapped, splattering drool across Yang’s grinning face.

“Harder,” she huffed, and Jaune raced to please her, galloping his hips up and down beyond the point of exhaustion. Their bodies were made for each other, each driving the other to new heights of bliss. The monstrously loud CLOP-CLOP-CLOP of their sex vibrated through the bed, driving Blake over the edge: she arched her back and wheezed as she came, tears peeling down her bright-red cheeks, teeth clamping together, cumming herself into a brainless stupor as the lovers pounded beside her.

Yang dug her fingers into Jaune’s cheeks and pulled him down for another kiss. This one was much tighter than the others. When Yang broke the kiss, she licked his lips and said, “Cum inside.”

Jaune couldn’t hold on any longer. Neither of them could, though they would have extended this session to last all night if they’d had the energy. Jaune wrapped his arms around Yang’s head and buried her face in his chest – and rutted his final thrusts into her, dislodging big spurts of cream from her pussy as he SLAMMED – BALLS – DEEP–

Jaune’s orgasm gurgled and glurched behind Yang’s belly. He filled her womb with rich, white cream until her abs stuck out in a slight bloat. Yang came with him, her cunt clamping and squirting all over his balls and pelvis, thighs strangling his waist, ensuring not a single drop of jizz escaped her.

They lay like that for a long time, wrapped up in each other’s bodies, holding Jaune’s load inside Yang’s womb. Surprisingly, it was Ruby who recovered first. She rose from the opposite bunk and looked down at the pile of moaning, skullfucked beauties…then at Blake, passed out from a pleasure overload. Ruby padded slowly toward the interlocked form of Jaune and Yang…and poked Jaune’s chiselled asscheek gently.

“Jaune?”

But then Ruby leaned closer – and saw that the two of them were unconscious. The exhaustion had become too much. No dream could be as blissful as the reality in the room.

At last, Ruby sat down on the bed and sighed. It was a long time before dawn, but she guessed nobody would be making their morning classes. With that in mind, Ruby spread her legs, took a deep breath, and began to stroke her needy clit. She wondered if Nora had any dildos lying around. Then Ruby’s eyes fell on Jaune’s cock, still rooted in Yang’s drooling pussy. Ruby bit her lip. A living dildo was as good as any other.


	5. Cinder Joins the Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter yet.

When Cinder woke up, she had no idea where she was. Everything was dark, and her limbs were tied. When she tried to speak, she found there was a ball-gag in her mouth. She couldn’t stop the collecting drool from snaking out over the brim of her lips and dribbling down her chin.

The last thing Cinder remembered was sneaking into Beacon’s staff-only areas. The security was pathetic, and gaining access had been simplicity itself – especially since the guards had had hangovers from the party. She had been perfect in her approach, taking every precaution. How could she have been captured?

Cinder heard voices nearby. Low and muffled, like she was locked in a tight container. As she squirmed and began to panic, she heard a much closer, much clearer voice:

“Let’s meet our new guest!”

Light broke through the darkness: a lid opened. As Cinder squinted behind her blindfold, powerful hands seized her waist and hoisted her into the air. She was thrown across a firm shoulder and carried, bobbing slightly, until her captor threw her down onto a soft surface.

“See? What did I tell you – she’s cute when she’s tied up.”

“She’s cute anyway,” said an older, motherly voice. “My, my…”

A deeper voice said, “Stop lezzing out over the spy, Mom.”

“Can everyone just be quiet?” the original voice asked, and sighed deeply. “I mean, I get it. She’s dummy thicc, she has big tits and kissable lips, she has that orgasm-inducing evil glare-“

“-nngh-“

“See? Ruby’s masturbating already, and we can’t even see her eyes. But she’s a spy, and we have a duty to interrogate her. We’ll do this properly.”

A sharper, higher-class voice piped up: “We’ll all end up fucking her anyway, so why don’t we skip straight to-“

“I’m the leader of this harem, right? And as your leader-“

“Who made you leader? I never agreed to—aahnn…”

“Any more complaints? No? Good. Let’s prep this bitch.”

-

Cinder heard furniture shuffling and scraping, ladders being carried. At one point a tall, curvy body covered Cinder’s, and what felt like massive tits engulfed her face. As she thrashed around beneath her purring, MILFy attacker, agile fingers caressed her cheeks and fondled her breasts inside her red dress. When someone eventually pulled the MILF off of her, Cinder was left panting in arousal, her emotions conflicted, her nipples stiff and her groin aching. What was happening to her? Simultaneously scared and aroused, Cinder could do nothing but await her fate.

-

Soon, everything went quiet. Cinder could hear her own heart pounding between her ears. She made humming noises into her ball gag, just to hear her own voice. She was strapped to a chair, her arms and legs restrained. Deprived of her senses, Cinder tried to keep her cool, but it was simply impossible. Her mind kept running through worst-case scenarios. Was she about to be killed? That was the kind of world she lived in, she reminded herself; where the slightest slip-up could mean death.

She didn’t sense anyone nearby – so, when a fist seized her blindfold and yanked it down to her neck, she yelped.

“Aww. That didn’t sound so tough,” said the tomboyish voice from before, hovering behind Cinder’s ear. Cinder twisted and strained – and caught a glimpse of a bare, perky hip and toned belly before the hand forced her to look forwards again. She was in a mostly-bare room, lit by a single dim bulb. To her right was a table, and laid out upon it was an assortment of sex toys.

Cinder clenched her teeth when she saw the three-foot, translucent, barbed, bright purple dildo sprawled across the length of the table. From the look of it, it had a mechanical component inside – a vibrator? Cinder groaned.

“Oh – that? Don’t worry about that,” said her captor, trickling two fingers against her jaw. She tried to turn her head away from the caress, but her captor was insistent. “Do you know why you’re here?”

Cinder shook her head. Her captor paused…and then cupped her left breast in a hand, toying with Cinder’s hefty tit. Cinder didn’t wear bras, and the only thing separating her captor’s strong, slender fingers from her sensitive chest was the thin fabric of her dress.

“You’re a spy, Cinder.” When Cinder tried to shake her head again, she was stopped by teeth sharply pinching her ear. Her captor growled the following lines in a low, husky voice: “Don’t try to hide it. It was obvious from the start.”

Cinder’s eyes narrowed in despair. She made a crooning sound—

“‘How’?” Her captor leaned back – only slightly. Cinder heard a silky tongue running across lush lips. A faint swallow of saliva. Cinder could picture her captor’s neck pulsing. For some reason, she imagined a strong, beautiful neck, hovering over breasts that spilled bountifully forth. Or maybe she recognised the voice and unconsciously associated it with a body. Cinder never forgot huge tits. When her captor spoke again, Cinder sat up straight, to attention. “That’s easy. You look evil. You sound evil. You do the sexy evil voice – all the time. So, when a member of my harem found you sneaking around Beacon’s archives, the math wasn’t hard.” The hand slid off Cinder’s chest. She breathed a sigh of relief…but grew nervous as everything went silent again.

A moment later, her captor stepped in front of her. Cinder’s golden eyes widened, taking a few extra seconds to process what she was looking at. Yang Xiao-Long grinned down at her, wavy yellow hair contrasting the skimpy, black BDSM costume adorning her body. Latex thigh-boots and elbow-length gloves were the only items providing any coverage. Everything else, from Yang’s fat pink nipples to her gorgeous abs to her slim, perfect pussy – was on display. A black cap sat on her head, slightly tilted, making her seem a little taller than she was.

Yang hoisted a leg across Cinder’s lap and sat down firmly, hooking her powerful arms around her captive’s neck. Leaning in close, Yang brought her violet eyes within centimetres of Cinder’s, the tips of their noses touching, breasts flowing across Cinder’s own impressive, but inferior chest. Cinder trembled, touched by a sensual insanity: she wanted to dive into Yang’s warm boobs, to cram her entire head between them. Staving off her lust – and keeping a straight face – was nearly impossible, especially when Yang pressed a tender smooch on the end of the ball gag, not quite touching Cinder’s lips.

“Lucky for you, I love evil girls,” Yang whispered. “If I’d let the others have their way, I never would have gotten any alone-time with you. Now…I want to know how bad you can be. Mm?” At last, Yang bit Cinder’s ball gag and pulled it aside, glossy with spit. Cinder gasped for air. Yang watched with a thirsty expression, waiting to see what she’d do.

Cinder licked around her mouth, clearing up some of her own drool. As her breathing steadied, she frowned at Yang and said, in as husky a voice as she could manage, “If you freed my arms, I could really show you – everything.”

Yang chuckled. “Is that so? All I need to do is free your arms…” The blondie hummed leaning more heavily on Cinder as she reached down and groped her thick asscheeks. “You have a great ass. If I let you free, will you give me a lap-dance?”

“Oh, I’ll do more than that. I’ll drizzled oil over my rear…shake it for you…drag it all over your face, if you want. I’ll sit on you and make you worship my big, perfect ass.” Cinder ended on a hiss, leaning as far forwards as she could manage and peering deep into Yang’s eyes. She meant it, too: she would do all of those things…once she had Yang tied up at Salem’s fortress.

Yang hummed, poking the tip of her tongue between her lips. She considered Cinder with a weighty gaze…then shook her head. “Nah.”

Cinder’s eyes glowed with vengeful flames. She bucked forward, trying to bite Yang’s tongue, but she couldn’t reach that far. Her teeth snapped empty air, snarling frustration-

Yang slapped her. Cinder’s head jerked to the side. She scowled deeply, not quite comprehending. Yang slapped her again, then pinched her chin and spat on her perfect lips. As Cinder gagged and groaned, the blondie dismounted her lap and grabbed a small, egg-shaped vibrator from the table.

“With this,” Yang declared, “I’m gonna delete that bratty attitude of yours. I want my evil girls obedient. Besides–” She kept her eyes on Cinder’s as she pried the spy’s legs apart – “I’m tired of Jaune hogging all the fun. I’ll make you my personal, women-only, tit-addicted lesbo slut.”

Yang knelt between Cinder’s thighs, grinning up at her. A tremble ran up Cinder’s spine as the busty blondie popped the vibrator between her teeth, so confident she was practically glowing. Yang lifted Cinder’s red dress, inspecting her muscular thighs with interest, massaging further and further up their delicious tone until, at last, her soft, sopping pussy lips were in view.

“Whoa,” Yang breathed, her head now invisible to Cinder – ducked beneath the hem of her dress. All Cinder could see was Yang’s toned back, her glorious sideboob swaying as she grew more excited. Yang kissed Cinder’s thighs, lingering over them each in turn. By the time she approached Cinder’s womanhood, the curvy Firestarter was so desperate for pleasure that her eyes blurred out of focus, her mouth opening and shutting-

Yang kissed her cunt. Cinder reacted with a deep shudder and moan, the girly noise bubbling out of her like a release of pressure. Yang hummed her delight and gave Cinder’s thighs a two-handed smack from below, adoring her new pet’s body with attentive control.

“Mmn… Sweet. I could eat you allll up.” With that, Yang clamped her lips over Cinder’s honeypot and feasted, slurping close and tight, rolling her tongue around her sinister pet’s quivering lower lips. Cinder squirmed in her seat, curling her toes and squeezing her armrests, trying and failing to suppress all the embarrassing noises that rose from the depths of bliss. Yang rocked into the cunnilingus, using her impressive strength to lift the chair’s front legs and lean Cinder back. Cinder’s thighs squeezed her skull into a prison of sweaty desire. Yang got the impression Cinder could pop watermelons between those thighs, and she really would look great seated on someone’s face. Preferably a blonde someone, someone who could eat ass for hours without getting tired of sucking, biting, and lathering that clenching hole inside and out with her tongue-

Those thoughts were dangerous. For now, Yang munched pussy like there was no tomorrow. She flicked her tongue inside Cinder’s hood and jostled her clit with dizzy abandon, then slotted her nose and lips up against those yummy lips like plug and socket, eyes going half-lidded with steamy pleasure. She wanted Cinder’s thighs to squeeze harder, to hear more of those yummy yelps and moans. Maybe it was good to be bad, but it was even better to fill her mouth with it—

Yang was shocked out of her daze when Cinder issued a panicked cry. At first Yang thought something was wrong, but then Cinder’s thighs smashed together around her head, squeezing painfully tight while that sopping, clenching cunt squirted all over her face. Yang winced under Cinder’s orgasm, but sucked harder than ever, hooking her hands under her pet’s thick asscheeks and squeezing them tight as the sinister slut launched into a soul-quaking climax. Yang lost track of time as she gulped down Cinder’s squirt, wondering who was the captor and who the captive in this relationship. She thought her skull would burst under Cinder’s squeeze, and just when the blood vessels in Yang’s head were about to pop, the pressure unfolded. Yang leaned back, her eyes red, the world spinning around her. When she touched her upper lip, she found she had a nosebleed.

“Intense…”

Cinder twitched, her head tilted backwards, every muscle in her body limp apart from the occasional, random spasm. Her chest heaved with ragged breaths: rhyme and rhythm had temporarily abandoned Cinder. Stewing in the shameful afterglow, she peered at the ceiling and tried to remember her own name. What the fuck had Yang done to her? That was the fiercest orgasm of her life – more intense than any of Salem’s Grimm had ever given her.

Eventually, Cinder raised her head and said, “You…bitch…”

Yang rubbed her aching neck as she stood. She grabbed a towel and wiped the blood and cuntjuice from her face and tits. “I know you are, but what am I?” she said distantly. “Ah. Fuck, I need to cum. Wanna help?”

Before Cinder could respond, Yang had lifted a strange belt from the table. She fixed it around Cinder’s waist, covering her pussy, and then grabbed a massive dildo. Cinder’s eyes widened as Yang attached it to the strapon belt. Now a black, foot-long faux-dong protruded from Cinder’s pelvis, each vein lovingly moulded. Yang straddled Cinder’s lap once again, rolling her hips, pumping her bare pussy along the dildo. Cinder couldn’t ignore Yang’s breasts going up and down before her eyes.

“Oh yeah?” said Yang. “Wanna suck on ‘em? Here, go ahead…”

Yang cupped a hand under her left tit and offered her fat, stiffened nipple to Cinder. Cinder bit her lip and looked away – but Yang seized her skull and yanked her forwards. Before Cinder knew what was happening, her mouth was full of sweaty titflesh. She gagged on Yang’s nipple, then bit down hard. Yang squealed in delight. Her pain only spurred Cinder on. Given an inch, she took a mile; tugging and nibbling, lashing her tongue all over the delicious mouthful, glowering at Yang whenever that huge, sweaty tit wasn’t smushed across her entire face. Yang found herself groaning and quivering, half-closing her eyes as tender shocks rolled up and down her spine.

“Fffuck. Greedy bitch,” Yang said, and curled her hand around the back of Cinder’s head – pushing her fingers through those gorgeous dark locks – to yank the evil slut even tighter into her deep bank of titty. Most of Cinder’s head was engulfed, her soft suckles muffled by Yang’s abounding flesh. Yang’s grip was absolute: no matter how Cinder grumbled and strained to free herself, she couldn’t move an inch under the blondie’s powerful palm.

Slowly, Yang mounted the chair – bracing the balls of her feet on the narrow platform next to Cinder’s thighs and lifting her hips up high. As her pussy trailed up the translucent strap-on, it left a glistening line of nectar on the toy. Once Yang was squatting over the dildo’s tip, panting for air with her abs grinding on Cinder’s face and her breasts resting atop her head, she squeezed her new pet’s shoulders.

“Hoo…I’m getting all worked up. How about you?”

Cinder clenched her teeth and shivered. Up close and personal with Yang’s sweaty abs, heavy boobs weighing on her head – how could she not be worked up? This dumb, blonde bimbo had lit a fire that would keep spreading until it consumed everything in its wake. Cinder growled. Yang would pay for this – starting now. As Yang rocked her lovely hips over that faux-dick, Cinder gathered her energy and jerked her knees apart as hard as she could, knocking the blondie’s feet off the chair!

Yang gasped. Her hips dropped, SLAMMING down on Cinder’s thighs. The blondie’s eyes turned from violet to crimson, and then rolled back in their sockets. “Ohn…”

“How does that feet, you blonde bimbo?” Cinder hissed, starting to jam her hips back and forth as hard as she could, stirring every inch of the brutal dildo inside Yang. Yang’s stretched pussy clenched and squeezed, oozing clear nectar between Cinder’s thighs – more with each vicious pump. Even while restrained, Cinder fucked Yang with beastly force, making the blondie bounce up and down. Cinder feasted on her new toy’s neck, nipping and licking, grinning ferociously, triumph buzzing in every atom of her being. As their combined juices dripped over the chair’s edge, Cinder brought her lips to Yang’s bobbing left ear and said, “I’m too much for you – in any setting. Now, then…”

There was a sizzling noise. Cinder’s rope ties fell to the ground in a heap. The amber-eyed beauty seized Yang’s asscheeks and guided them up and down, humping the busty slut in her lap with renewed vigor. She shoved her face between Yang’s tits and gnawed, sucking sweat from those massive globes, driving the athletic bimbo faster and harder–

Yang squealed as she came, clamping around the dildo and nearly crushing Cinder’s femurs between her thighs. “Haahfuck!” she cried to the heavens, tossing her head back in joy. Her feet on the floor, she started to lift and drop her weight over and over, slamming the back of her womb with the huge toy. Her abs bumped out as the dildo hit her inner walls. As Yang’s tits bounced and slid across her face, Cinder had to wonder what kind of mindless slut would push herself so far.

“Hah..! Hah…hah…” Yang slowly settled down, planting her thick, sweat-drenched ass on Cinder’s bruised lap and leaning against the firestarter, forehead against Cinder’s collarbone, dripping drool into her cleavage. Cinder grimaced in disgust, then grabbed Yang’s hair and yanked her head back, peering into the whore’s eyes. She was broken: one eye was violet, the other deep crimson, her Semblance staggering as pleasure frayed her mind.

“Now, then…” said Cinder, pushing Yang aside. The bimbo tumbled off her lap and landed in a heap, stretched pussy clenching visibly. Cinder stood and detached the strap-on belt, tossing it away with a derisive snort. “That was an interesting diversion, but I really should get back to my business. Where are the others who kidnapped me? I think I should pay them all a visit…” When Yang didn’t respond, Cinder turned on her. The busty blonde lay panting, her breasts presented to the ceiling, her face a mask of dizzy delight. She massaged her clit with two fingers as she squirmed in place, completely vulnerable. Cinder stepped on her rock-solid abs and spat on her tits. “Did you hear me? Do I need to ask louder?”

“…Half…”

Cinder scowled, leaning down toward Yang’s face. “What did you just say?”

“That dildo…was half as long as his cock…”

Cinder rolled her eyes. Now the stupefied whore was talking gibberish. “And whose cock would that be?”

Yang pointed. A chill went up Cinder’s spine. She slowly straightened her back…and turned to look at the man who had just entered the room.

“You lost to someone tied up in a chair?” Jaune asked, undoing his belt. “Is everything okay, Yang?”

“Mmrgh…” Yang squirmed under Cinder’s foot, peering up her skirt. A string of honey-like nectar drooped between Cinder’s legs, eventually reaching Yang’s chest. She lathered the fem-cum into her tits with a palm. “She’s too good as a dom. I wanted to see what she could do, and…hah…she didn’t disappoint.” Yang caressed Cinder’s defined calf muscle. “But now you’re gonna break her.”

Cinder felt her hackles rising. She strode up to Jaune and glowered into his eyes, hands mounted on her hips. “Is that right? You’re going to break me? You couldn’t break a walnut.”

“That’s pretty harsh,” Jaune said, returning her stare levelly as he dropped his pants. Cinder held his gaze for a moment longer…before slowly looking down, and down, and down, until her stare fell upon the thing hanging between his legs, just now starting to throb and swell.

Jaune clapped a hand on Cinder’s shoulder. She rasped something akin to speech. “Ah..?”

“What’s wrong?” Jaune asked. “Weren’t you gonna dom me?”

Cinder took a step back. Another. “H-Hey,” she said, her heart hammering in her throat. “Let’s call this whole thing off. I’m not a spy; you got the wrong person. So let’s just-“

She glurked as her back ran up against something soft and squishy. Yang’s solid arms curled around Cinder’s waist, squeezing her as she trembled. “Don’t be scared,” Yang hissed in Cinder’s ear, peering over the evil girl’s shoulder at Jaune’s growing fuckpillar. “You’ll survive. Probably.”

“Hnngk…”

“Besides, you’re pretty turned-on by all this, aren’t you?” Yang’s hand fell on Cinder’s thigh, sliding slowly but firmly up her arousal-soaked skin toward the sopping, molten honeypot of her cunt. When two of Yang’s fingers entered her, Cinder canted her head and let out a sharp, desperate breath – only for Yang to smooch her neck. “Let’s get along, okay?”

Jaune watched all of this with amusement in his eyes. Sometimes he wondered who was the lead in this relationship – him or Yang – but he liked it that way. Once he was fully erect, he stepped forward – and Yang, sensing his intention, forced Cinder to her knees. She gasped, her eyes brought level with Jaune’s twitching cockhead. It spurted a fat rope of cream down her cheek, bigger than most men’s entire load. As the goop oozed down Cinder’s neck, she clenched her teeth and shook her head, staring down the vast bridge of Jaune’s cock.

“I can’t,” she said huskily. “N-No one can.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Yang, kneeling beside her. Without an ounce of concern in her eyes, Yang grasped Jaune’s meat in both hands and slammed forwards, driving her face down his monstercock in a powerful lurch. Her lips and neck stretched around his girth, her eyes tilting back in pleasure as she glugged and gurgled on half of his meat. Cinder recoiled in shock and horror, staring at Yang’s bulging, trembling throat. Yang, meanwhile, pumped further and further down Jaune’s cock, jerking him harder by the moment. Her squelching pushes took her from his pink glans down to the bulbous veins near his base, squawking and croaking as she swallowed almost twenty inches of cock with every swing. Her boobs swayed outwards and inwards, slapping together from the sheer force of her deepthroat. Her booty shifted atop her ankles, and her eyes grew misty with love. Cinder watched all this with trembling fear, clamping a hand over her cunt in an attempt to stop the drizzling juices. It was hopeless: a puddle grew beneath her.

Yang reached back and grasped her beautiful golden hair, pushing it all the way back so it wouldn’t get in the way. Her pace never flowed for an instant. Drool streamed down her chin in a bubbly goop and swung from Jaune’s throat-washed cock, ropes of saliva snapping and splattering on the blondie’s massive tits. She took his cock like a pro, defiling her face without doubt or hesitation. It wasn’t easy for Yang – that was clear from all the resisting noises her throat produced – but raw force of will allowed her to smash her nose all the way up to Jaune’s hard pelvis and snuffle on his hilt, prying her long pink tongue out of her mouth to jostle his huge, heavy balls.

Cinder squeaked. Her orgasm blindsided her, making her eyes roll and her back arch. She shuddered where she knelt, rolling her palm over her clenching pussy as she gushed between her fingers. “Ghhn…hn…hah..!” Jaune grinned down at her. She wanted to hide her shame, to reverse everything that had happened, but it was far too late for such fantasies. Yang wanted to keep sucking Jaune until he came – she’d completely forgotten about Cinder – but Jaune stopped her with a hand, pushing her forehead sloooowly back until her lips unfolded from around his glans and the tip of her tongue delivered one final flick to his pre-gushing slit.

“Thanks for the lube,” Jaune said, his cock swinging back towards Cinder. She turned her head away from his godly, slime-ridden member, panting nervous breaths – only to groan when Jaune bucked forwards and rammed his cockhead into her mouth. The diagonal angle meant his glans nestled into her right cheek, bulging it like a hamster’s, while Cinder heaved big breaths around Jaune’s pulsing meat.

“That’s a good look for you,” Yang said breathily, rubbing her sore throat while she watched the show. “Mmm, I can’t wait to dress you up in all kinds of-…”

“Yang.” Jaune grasped the blondie’s hair and tugged her towards him. She squeaked, her eyes flaring fully crimson as he abused her golden locks, but didn’t stop him from cramming her face against the flank of his tremendous meat. She happily began to use her face as his masturbation toy, rolling out her tongue to swipe from side to side, up and down his cumvein while Cinder glugged and spluttered around his broad cockhead. It was an unusual position for a double blowjob, but it produced a lot of drool – slopping down onto Cinder’s trembling thighs, making webs of goo that bridged her and Yang’s bodies.

Jaune was surprised to feel Cinder’s head turn. She glared up at him, pinching his cockhead between her teeth. Her shoulders heaved with each sharp, hateful breath. She looked like she was about to bite down…but then she narrowed her eyes and pushed forward. “Mmp.” She took his cockhead to her tonsils and back again, her lips forming a vacuum-seal. Her mouth felt so good that Jaune grunted and THROBBED over her tongue. Encouraged, Cinder pushed her own dark hair back, holding it like a ponytail as she adjusted her jaw, took a deep breath…and started to force Jaune’s cock past her tonsils.

Yang never stopped her depraved, squelching licks, but her red eyes turned to watch her new harem-mate choking down their lover’s enormity. Cinder’s eyes wavered, tensing as she gave rasping coughs around Jaune’s cockhead. She was unfamiliar with this sensation, but deep in her heart she knew she couldn’t stop. Brows furrowed, Cinder gagged, hissed, and wormed her way down Jaune’s meat. Her neck expanded in an obscene bulge, her jaw strained to its limit. Her lovely asscheeks lifted into the air as she pushed herself forward. When her lips met Yang’s sweeping tongue, Cinder glowered at the blondie as if to say, ‘Out of my way.’

Yang bowed out, eager to watch Cinder blossom. The spying slut paused when she was halfway down, retching, her throat clenching and rumbling around Jaune’s shaft…before pressing onwards. Soon enough, her lips flattened against Jaune’s pelvis, smooching the circle of drool Yang had left before her. “Mmghk…”

Jaune cast a casual glance at Yang. “You have a rival,” he said lazily, before catching Cinder’s hair in a fist and starting to hammer her throat at full-force!

Cinder’s eyes flew wide open, tears bloating in their corners. She glurked and gurgled on Jaune’s ramming cock, her tits and asscheeks bouncing in time with the brutal thrusting. She’d never felt anything like this, never been treated like a limitless cocksleeve. Her eyes rolled back into a whorish ahegao as she gagged and squelched and slopped a stream of drool from her chin, cock punching the pit of her stomach. Then she realised: Jaune wasn’t holding her anymore. She was fucking her own face on his monstercock, flying back and forth upon waves of self-destructive lust. Drool sprayed each time her face collided with Jaune’s pelvis, schlop, clop, slap, pop--!

When Yang sensed Jaune was about to cum, she seized Cinder’s skull in her hands and YANKED her back. Cinder resisted, but she couldn’t stand up to Yang’s raw power. Her lips plunged off of Jaune’s meat a second before he erupted, blasting thick streamers of cum through the air. Yang got into position just in time, cramming herself in beside Cinder, squeezing the girl’s waist to her side.

Cum splattered across both of their bodies, heavy shots slapping their tits, their face, their open mouths. The two sluts held their tongues out to receive Jaune’s semen, their mouths soon overflowing with bubbly cream. Jaune painted their fronts white, aiming each shot at a different body part. Once the stream faded to a trickle, Cinder leaned forward and tried to lick the dregs from Jaune’s cock, but instead Yang groped her ass and kissed her full-force. Lips mashed up against Yang’s, both of their faces bulging from mouthfuls of seed, Cinder had no choice but to share splooge with the hungry blondie. They transferred cum with their tongues, rolling the depraved sludge back and forth while they peered into each other’s eyes. At last, together, they swallowed: huge globs of semen rolling own their throats, making visible bulges down their necks and the most grotesque, gurgling ‘GLURK’ noises imaginable.

At last, they leaned away from each other and panted for air. Cinder’s mind was fried. She knew this was wrong, but there was no longer any hope of escape. She wanted to see more, do more. Yang and Jaune had turned her.

When Jaune pressed his cock between their faces, the two girls leaned in and kissed around it, making out with his pulsing fuckpillar while staring into each other’s eyes. Yang’s narrowed in smug victory, while Cinder’s glowered in hatred.

Jaune sighed, his cock stewed in the midst of a delicious, slurping tonguebath. He rested his hands on the harem-sluts’ heads and pressed them together, tightening their mouths on the sides of his meat. He thrusted between their faces like a pussy, occasionally spurting leftover seed into a growing puddle. Their lips formed a single hole for him to pump through, occasionally slipping his glans fully into one mouth or the other. Even their throats opened for him: Cinder’s neck bulged, then Yang’s, then Cinder’s….and all the while, his busty lovers rolled their lips and tongues over his meat, deep in worship.

“You two are the best,” Jaune sighed, pulling out from between their suckling faces. They hummed happily and peered up at him, awaiting orders. He waved his cock from left to right, just to see their eyes tracking his monstercock, totally obsessed. “I think it’s time to bring someone else in,” he said decisively.

“Aww,” Yang said. “I wanted you all to my-…to ourselves.” She hooked an arm around Cinder’s shoulders, leaning on the spy as though they were suddenly best friends. “Besides…those other guys are nowhere near our level. I don’t think even one of them could-“

-

Kali gargled as Jaune fucked her left ear, ramming the goopy inside of her head with violent thrusts. When his dick emerged out the other side, Yang was there to meet it: sitting on a stool, pulling her own legs wide open, she winced and moaned as Jaune’s cock plunged into her needy pussy.

Cinder watched in awe, standing by Jaune’s side. “How is this…even possible?”

“I dunno,” Jaune said honestly. “I was creeped out at first, too, but it feels good.”

Cinder bit her lip, watching Kali’s expression of pure, mindless ecstasy. Her golden eyes rolled all the way back, her tongue hanging out of her mouth in a blissful grin as Jaune fucked her skull all the way through. Each thrust made a deliciously gross squelching sound Cinder could only assume was her brain.

“Ha-ahn… I’ve had it done to me, too,” Yang groaned, wrenching her legs a little higher. “Hffuck. It feels…oh, really incredible. Why don’t you give it a try?”

Jaune stared into nothing for a moment, then looked at Cinder with dawning amusement. “Good idea,” he said.

“N-No! Bad idea!” Cinder waved her hands. “How do you expect me to…to-“

-

“Hgggkkk!” Cinder’s teeth snapped together hard as Jaune rammed his cock into her ear, stretching it open and filling her head with dick. Yang laughed when the first globs of jizz spurted from Cinder’s nose and between her teeth, her luscious dark hair growing messy and tangled from the side-to-side motions. “Hrkk, grrh, hnnp!”

“She’s kinda cute when she’s being skullfucked,” Yang said, and planted a kiss on Cinder’s lips – sucking spunk from her mouth. Yang was straddling Kali’s face: the busty catMILF groaned into the blondie’s cunt, slurping happily, rolling her long tongue with catlike agility. “Hey, Cinder, can you hear me? Is anyone in there?” Yang rapped her knuckles on Cinder’s forehead and giggled when Cinder seized up in a ferocious orgasm. “Man, you’re really wrecking her…”

Jaune ignored Yang’s teasing and focused on cramming his cock through Cinder’s head. Goopy heat squeezed his dick as he mashed back and forth. Eventually, Cinder’s neck bulged, and she started to choke on his meat even as it stirred up her brain. Yang rose from Kali’s face, cunt dripping all over the panting MILF, and went to fetch the discarded strap-on. The next thing Cinder knew, a fat purple toy bounced in front of her eyes. In the blurry depths of her skullfuck, Cinder’s brain made the connection. It was dildo from the table, the humongous one with the in-built vibrator. Yang stroked it with a fist, smirking widely as she teased the trembling slut with its size and weight, shaking it firmly.

“Kinda weird how she isn’t dead,” Yang said distantly. “Almost as if we’re living in a world dictated by hentai logic.”

“Yeah, that is weird,” Jaune agreed, still happily pumping away at Cinder’s squelching ear-cunt. “Will you be joining me?”

“Hell yeah.” Yang stepped back and brought the strap-on to bear – pointed straight at Cinder’s other, untouched ear. Cinder squirmed on her knees, trying in vain to free herself, but Yang just waited for her to settle down before angling that colossal toy up, grasping Cinder’s hair, and pressing forwards. Cinder’s left eye jolted back in its socket, twitching violently, while her right stared ahead. The vibrating dildo entered her skull and started to churn her makeshift pussy of a brain, finding its way down her throat through some bizarre means. Cinder choked around two massive schlongs, blowing ropes of semen-infused drool between her clenched teeth, sweating so much that her red dress clung transparently to her skin.

Kali watched from her position on the floor, casually fisting her motherly cunt while her big kitty ears twitched and oozed sperm. Eager to be a part of this, she wriggled into the heat between Cinder’s thighs and closed her lips around the evil woman’s overstimulated pussy – eating her out as she twitched and rumbled amidst a double skullfuck.

Jaune pumped harder and faster by the moment, panting for air as he leaned closer to Yang. Brutalising the spy alongside his favourite lover, he seized Yang’s tits and yanked her into a kiss. Their tongues rolled together, happily groaning into each other’s mouths as they pounded the interior of Cinder’s head into a sloppy, unthinking soup of pleasure.

“Ffh,” Yang hissed against Jaune’s lips, violet eyes going half-lidded. “This is…depraved.”

“Uh-huh. You just noticed?”

Yang chuckled and licked his cheek, then dug her fingers into Cinder’s hair and started to THRASH her hips back and forth. At full power, they gave Cinder the mind-breaking skullfuck of a lifetime. Kali gargled on climax after squirting climax as Cinder spasmed on her knees, overloaded with ecstasy.

Jaune bit his lip, knowing that his orgasm would be powerful. Pumping away like this, his abs brushing Yang’s each time their hips collided with Cinder’s head – he felt his pleasure building to levels he’d never experienced before. Watching him approach his peak, Yang crooned and slipped three fingers under her strap-on belt, shamelessly masturbating even while she kept pace with his thrusts.

“Jaune,” Yang gasped. “Do it. Just – fucking unload, okay? I’ll cum with you.”

Jaune met her eyes and nodded – and a moment later, his breath staggered. He shut his eyes tight as bliss overcame him, searing up his spine and electrocuting his brain. His cock widened, each vein bloated to its limit as a huge torrent of semen rushed down the chute-!

He erupted. The first shot made jizz spray from Cinder’s mouth and nostrils. The second spurted from her tear ducts. As her belly inflated and ripped through her dress, she came again – squeezing Kali’s head between her thighs. Yang trembled in her own fierce climax, but she had eyes only for Jaune: watching him wince and tremble, bracing himself against the onslaught of his own orgasm. When Cinder’s asshole started to spew cum, Yang knew Jaune had surpassed his limits. Soon he would be able to conquer every woman in the world with his colossal fuckrod. In fact, at this pace, it was inevitable.

-

Jaune and Yang stepped back at the same time, slowly reeling their massive schlongs out of Cinder’s ears. The evil slut gurgled, splooge bubbling down her chin as her amber eyes blinked and squinted rapidly. When the twin cockheads plopped out of her ears, Cinder’s cheeks bloated with a massive surge of jizz travelling up her throat. Cum oozed down the sides of her head until she let her mouth spill open and puked up a huge, belly-bloating tide of spunk. “Hruurk!”

Yang undid her strap-on belt and stepped around their cum-pumped, brain-fucked new pet – and before Jaune’s cock could go flaccid, she grasped and guided it into her needy pussy. Jaune gasped as Yang slid slowly towards him, pushing her breasts up against his chest while his cockhead came to rest in her womb. “How are you feeling?” she asked sweetly.

Jaune could barely think, let alone talk. By way of response, he held Yang’s hands and rested his head against hers, focusing on his breathing. She kept his cock warm – and hard – inside her, gentle squeezes of her core muscles ensuring he wasn’t out of the game just yet.

Cinder, meanwhile, flopped onto her back and poured spunk from every hole. Kali rose onto all fours and observed the newly-converted slut with a look of tender love.

“Well?” Yang asked, nudging Jaune with her elbow. “Think you can keep going? You know the others won’t let you rest until they’ve had a piece of you.”

-

Emerald crossed her arms and fumed. She’d been searching all over the place for Cinder, but had found nothing. Had Cinder been captured? If that was the case, then the whole plan was bust. A rescue attempt was totally pointless: as good as Emerald and Mercury were, they couldn’t stand up to the whole of Beacon’s staff.

Emerald was deep in thought, glaring across the Academy courtyard, when she felt a hand grab her ass. She yelped and whirled, reaching for her guns—

“Hello, Emerald.”

“Cinder?”

Cinder smiled (smiled?) at Emerald, tilting her head slightly to one side. For a moment, Emerald barely recognised her boss: Cinder looked strangely radiant, her cheeks red, her eyes falling upon her underling with a shine of affection. Emerald felt her heart pumping faster – and before she knew what was happening, Cinder took hold of her hips and drew her into a tight embrace.

“I’ve missed you,” Cinder purred in her ear.

“Whuh..?”

“I have something to show you.”

Helpless, Emerald allowed Cinder to tug her along.

-

When Emerald stepped into the dorm room, her brain didn’t immediately process what she was looking at. She stopped and stared, her red eyes widening as Cinder’s hands snaked around her waist from behind, fondling her slim midriff, her clothed tits… Even as her boss undid her ‘tactical’, bra-like top, Emerald could do nothing but shiver. Her mocha breasts sprang free, stiff caramel nipples exposed to Cinder’s pinching. As Emerald weakened, she leaned slowly back against her mistress, who crooned beside her ear and stroked her hair.

“There, there…”

The scene before Emerald was bizarre, almost beyond reasoning. Several girls are already out of action, their bellies pumped so full of jizz that they stuck out in tremendous bloats, and cream poured from their gaping pussies and assholes in abundant volumes. Nora, Weiss, and Kali were in that state, resting on stomachs like waterbeds, their faces warped into masks of raw ecstasy. Blake was on her knees, hungrily making out with her mother in rolling waves of tongue action. Sometimes Kali’s tongue rolled all the way out, and her mouth yawned open, providing a carpet for Blake to rest on while she inserted her chin, mouth, and nose into the MILF’s maw and sucked down narcotic shots of cockstench. Each whiff made Blake tense up in orgasm, massaging her hopeless pussy as she grumbled and squirted like the filthy slut she was.

“Wh-…what..?” Emerald murmured as Cinder groped her left tit in slow circles, still petting her green hair.

“These are my new friends,” Cinder purred, and pressed the gentlest of kisses to the side of Emerald’s neck. By now, the gunslinger girl was very hot and bothered. She trembled in Cinder’s grip, exhilarated by the feeling of her mistress’s big boobs smushing against her back and shoulders…

“New…friends…”

“Mm. I’ve given up on Salem. This is much better.”

Emerald wasn’t sure what to make of that. In fact, right now, thought of any kind was difficult for her dizzy brain – so she turned her head and kissed Cinder’s brow longingly. Cinder smiled and winked, then leaned over Emerald’s shoulder to kiss her lips. Emerald’s eyes wavered and watered, overcome with desire. This was everything she’d ever dreamt of – suckling on Cinder’s sweet lips, flicking her tongue against her mistress’s slick, agile muscle… When Cinder broke the kiss, lines of drool dangled between their panting mouths.

“It’s simple, Emerald,” Cinder whispered. “You don’t need to think anymore. Okay?”

“O…Okay…”

On the left bunkbed, most of the action was taking place. Jaune had mounted a squealing Ruby, and was currently going to town on her cunt with spectacularly long and powerful thrusts. Her belly bulged hugely with every pump, the SLAP-SLAP-SLAP of Jaune’s monsterdick against her insides ringing through the room. Ruby’s face was read, her eyes brimming with dizzy love for her dominator. She squeezed her own bouncing breasts, her calves bouncing next to her head as Jaune mating-pressed her without a shred of mercy.

Ruby couldn’t believe the pleasure she was experiencing. She held Jaune’s gaze until a hand turned her head to the side. She found herself peering into Yang’s violet eyes. Her sister sprawled beside her on the bed, breasts folded around her shoulder, abs pressing on her waist as she rocked back and forth under Jaune’s slamfuck. When Yang’s eyes narrowed, Ruby knew what was going to happen. She welcomed it: puckering up and kissing her beloved sister on the mouth. She didn’t even hesitate, making out with Yang freely, tongues lashing and rolling about each other’s mouths.

“Mm…” Yang winced when Jaune seized up in orgasm, blasting her sister’s womb full of dense splooge. She held a hand over Ruby’s belly, feeling it rumble and gurgle before, ever so slowly, bloooating outwards under the pressure. Jaune didn’t stop thrusting, but made Ruby’s belly wobble and sway with each ferocious slam. Tenderised and oversensitive, Ruby grimaced deeply, squeezing her own legs next to her torso as she began to struggle with Jaune’s thrusts. Bit by bit, the pleasure made her mind blur – and her mind had been more than a little blurry ever since Jaune had rammed his cock through her brain.

Jaune fucked Ruby to his second orgasm, and his third – each time expanding her stomach around thrashing blasts of semen. When he finally peeled out and off of her, Ruby’s belly was massive, sprawled over her body like a wobbling mound. Yang petted it in awe, her eyes sparkling. She wanted to be filled like that.

“Whew,” Jaune said, wiping his brow. “That’s enough foreplay. Who’s next? Mgh.” He looked over a shoulder, saw Emerald, and grinned as an idea sprang to mind. “Hey, Cinder. Bring the new girl over here. I’m gonna fuck her into Ruby.”

Emerald’s mind wasn’t exactly in a state to comprehend what Jaune had just said. When Cinder urged her toward the bunkbed, she couldn’t refuse – or resist. Before she knew it, she was on all fours with her head between Ruby’s cum-drenched thighs, staring at the cream spooling out of her gaped cunt. Emerald crooned in awe, barely aware of Jaune’s beastly cockhead running up between her asscheeks.

“Ever been used as a condom before?” Jaune asked.

“Don’t tease her,” Cinder said, kneeling beside Jaune and trickling her fingers along his abs. She licked her lips just below his ear, eager to see what came next.

Jaune shrugged. The virgin cocksleeve beneath him was just too horny to reply. Her pussy was soaking wet, a web of girly juice clinging between her dark thighs. When he pushed his cockhead against her tiny asshole, she made an animalistic groaning nose. He grabbed her cheeks and angled up, and then-

One moment, Emerald was lowering her head to lap at the cream spilling out of Ruby. She was curious about the taste; it looked so delicious…

The next thing she knew, her head was submerged in gooey, squelching darkness. She yelped, but cum poured into her mouth. Hot walls squeezed her head and neck. She heard a muffled screaming, but couldn’t detect its source.

A moment later, the pain came.

Yang sat up in shock as Ruby started to thrash around under her gigantic belly, wailing and squealing in agony even as her poor pussy clamped up in multiple orgasms. Emerald’s entire head had vanished into Ruby’s cunt, and now the brown girl was clawing the bedsheets, arching her back in desperation. She was probably realising, at last, what was happening to her.

Jaune groaned in pleasure, Cinder’s tongue snaking up and down his neck as he speared Emerald’s ultra-tight asshole and spread her guts around his monstercock. He could barely fit a quarter inside, but even that was more than most girls could handle. Emerald’s insides protested, crashing and convulsing, trying to push him out but failing miserably. He gave another thrust, and Emerald’s shoulders widened Ruby’s pussy even further. It was hard to work up a rhythm, fucking one girl into another girl, but Cinder’s careful teasing energised him. “Get under her,” he breathed.

Yang seemed to understand. Agile as ever, the toned blondie slid between his legs, propping her massive tits under his driving shaft while her lips brushed Emerald’s oozing pussy. Emerald’s thighs gripped Yang’s head, almost inviting her to start licking – which she did with vigour, storming the new girl’s womanhood with her long, powerful tongue. Yang was all too happy to drink Emerald’s squirt, gripping the girl’s thighs and slurping on her twitching womanhood like a fountain of ambrosia.

Emerald kept going, further and further, until only her rump and legs protruded from poor Ruby. The leader of Team RWBY was in a fuck-addled stupor by this point, her eyes rolled all the way back, tongue flapping outside her mouth as she struggled to cope with the inclusion of both Jaune’s boatload of semen and a live human girl in her womb. Yang’s slurps trailed from Emerald’s pussy to the ungodly-stretched rim of Ruby’s lower lips and tight, trembling asshole, licking wherever she could reach. Cinder, meanwhile, knelt on the floor beside the bed and got to licking the sweat and stray cum from Yang’s abs.

“Fuck--!” Jaune groaned, surprised by his own orgasm. He flooded Emerald with a fresh tide of jizz, bloating her belly inside Ruby. Emerald’s toes curled and dug into the bedsheets while Ruby gave one last hiccup before fainting. By the time Jaune wrung his final shots into Emerald, Ruby’s belly strained, trembling visibly around the unbelievable mass crammed into her womb.

Jaune pulled out. Cum sprayed from Emerald’s asshole, jetting across Yang’s naked body as though from a hose. The pressure in there must be immense. Jaune sat back on Yang’s thighs, panting for air, admiring the tableaux he had created:

“I think I’ll call it…’Justice’.”

Yang swallowed a mouthful of pussyjuice and glared at Jaune over her own tits. “That’s really pretentious.” She curled a hand around Cinder’s head and clutched the evil girl against her abs, forcing her to keep licking. “Hey, Rubes! How’s it going up there?”

“Mmuuughhh….”

“Good to hear it!” Yang slapped Emerald’s asscheek, making it wobble, and stuck two fingers in her pussy. “This one’s pretty good,” she said. “Can I keep her?”

“Do whatever you want, Jaune said lazily, climbing off Yang. He grabbed Cinder’s hair and dragged her along the floor toward the bathroom. “I need a tongue-bath. Hey, Blake! Come help your new sister.”

A moment later, Jaune shut the bathroom door.

-

Lightning crackled over the Grimm citadel. Lurking amongst the crags were creatures so indescribably foul and fearsome that any normal person would experience nightmares for the rest of their lives just from seeing a picture of them.

The monsters were scared.

A figure paced alongside the spawning pools, a deep scowl cast over her pale face. Mighty hips swished inside her dark dress, and her massive tits heaved with each rasping breath. Her red eyes glowed.

Salem was angry.

And she got horny when she was angry.

The beast that emerged from the pool was a muscular Grimm stallion, ten feet tall, with a cock longer than Salem’s body. Her pupils dilated when she saw that magnificent pole, and she knew she had found her stress relief.

Mere moments after the creature was spawned – before it had shaken the primordial goop from its mane – Salem squatted down beneath it and wrapped her lips around its flared tip. “Mmrgh…” Steadily, she forced her mouth to stretch around that hole-obliterating flare – then started to lurch back and forth, pleasuring it with her throat. The stallion was startled at first, but soon began to thrust – hammering its creator’s gullet and stomach with thunderous thrusts. Salem squatted even lower, her massive pale thighs and calves bracing her against the monster’s strength. Her breasts leapt inside her dress with every galloping SMASH of cock down her throat, taking it to the medial ring and beyond. Salem’s throat was bottomless. She had lived for a very long time, and her experiences were as deep as the ocean. She had more skill, more power, than anyone or anything on this cursed planet. She should have demonstrated that to Cinder, before this egregious betrayal.

The stallion came quickly. Salem frowned as he dumped a monstrous load into her stomach, guttering blasts of semen that didn’t even manage to swell her out. It would take far more than a few gallons to do that. Disappointed, Salem waved a hand – and the monster disintegrated into a dark cloud, which she drank down and swallowed in less than a second. Nursing her flat middle, Salem rose and pushed a hand through her hair. Perhaps, she thought, it was time to pay these sluts a visit. She wanted to find out how skilled they really were.

And if they didn’t impress her?

Salem rapped her fingers on her stomach, and turned toward her citadel.


End file.
